Yami el EXTREME
by Legendary Dark Gemini Elf
Summary: Yugi y Yami han participado en un telejuego para aprender deportes extremos, su "maestrito es muy amable con ellos" pero a pesar de eso prometen convertirse en expertos en ese campo ¡Lean!
1. Default Chapter

"Yami el EXTREME" Cap.1 "¿ Ganaremos ese premio?"  
  
(ADVERTENCIA: FIC NO APTO PARA FANS DE TEA) -y que conste que esta en letras mayusculas.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi y los personajes que salgan luego(los desconocidos) son mios.  
  
Legendary Dark Gemini Elf: Hello.Este es mi first fic ...  
  
Tea(conocida para algunos como Anzu* nah... me vale con un nombre o con otro sigue siendo una p3nd3!@*): A ver, a ver, a ver, como está eso de "mi first fic"¿eres guarra o qué?, se dice "Hello this is My first fic" O.K  
  
L.D.G.E:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡IDIOTA CALLATE, ESTO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA, TARADA, ES MI FIC Y YO PUEDO ESCRIBIR LAS COSAS COMO SE ME PEGUE MI CH¡NG@D@ GANA, BABOSA, ME DICES ESO POR QUE ESTAS ARDILLA DE QUE NO VAS A SALIR EN EL FIC!!!!!!!!!!* pensando* - pero que estoy diciendo, esta retrasada si va a salir, ya sea para sufrir, morirse ,para que alguien la rompa su M@DR3 , etc, etc, MMMMMMMJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...-**  
  
Tea: ay si, como no, ni que eso me interesara, ademas tienes tan poca creatividad que tu historia va a estar bien maleta...  
  
L.D.G.E:*pensando*- ay esta imbecil tiene razon en eso, odio admitirlo-**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUIEN PIENSAS QUE ERES RETRASADA MENTAL!!!!!!!!!!!! .-L.D.G.E-diciendo con voz "triste"- Y yo que te iba poner en un papel muy bonito...snif...snif... (pero que voz tan fingida me eche aquí, eakkkkk que asco)  
  
Tea: Oh! En serio *pensando*-que amable es .....**  
  
L.D.G.E: ** - pero que idiota, se la creyo...**  
  
Tea: bueno después de que hice que perdieras parte de tu valioso tiempo, te dejaré con los lectores para que les expliques de que trata la historia, y quiero pedirte una disculpa , y tambien quiero que seamos amigas, por que la amistad es bla, bla, bla, -Varios siglos y bla bla bla's después-  
  
L.D.G.E: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ............ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.............ZZZZZZZZZZZ.........ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Tea: hey despierta,..  
  
L.D.G.E: EH? QUE? - Tea: ibas a decirle a tus lectores de que trata tu historia, bueno ya me voy, adios amigui...jijiji, que no se te olvide el papel que me prometiste jijiji.-  
  
L.D.G.E: AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTA P3ND3!@ ME SACA DE MIS CASILLAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pero no te preocupes ¡TEA! tu papel no se me va a olvidar MMMMMMMMPHHHHHHHHHJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...  
  
L.D.G.E: Bueno queridos lectores, después de que esa babotas llego solo para interrumpirme, quiero presentar el fic, si en un principio no lo encuentran muy agradable o interesante, es por que no soy buena para inventar historias, prometo que ire mejorando, pero para eso necesito de su ayuda, ya saben dejen sus reviews con comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte (espero que no), felicitaciones( lo dudo), etc,etc. Bueno, la loca historia comienza cuando Yami ve en la T.V. uno de esos telejuegos, solo que aquí el premio es un curso completo para aprender a dominar varios deportes extremos. Bueno, los dejo para que lean.=P  
  
En una "linda" tarde de verano Yami se encontraba realizando "diversas" actividades...  
  
(Era una tarde extremadamente calurosa, sin opciones para salir a algun lugar, el camion de helados brillaba por su ausencia,etc,etc)  
  
------------------Casa de Yami y Yugi----------------------  
  
Yami: Oye mago oscuro... me pasas las palomitas ¡please!( dijo mientras estaba aplastadote en el sillon viendo la tele)  
  
Mago oscuro: ( no pregunten de donde salio en la vida real) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAASSSHHH!!!!!! (dijo con tono de molestia...y un tanto fresa, el estaba igual de sentadote en el otro extremo del sillon)  
  
Yami: ¿Ahora que te pasa?...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ERES UN C@B...!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HIJO DE LA CHINA !!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ I HATE YOU !!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO SE POR QUE  
  
ERES EL FAVORITO DE MI ESTUPIDO HIKARI!!!!!!!.................  
  
Mago: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OYE FARAON MENSO, A MI NO ME GRITES, INEPTO, MALDITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.......................  
  
(en eso Yugi tomo el recipiente de las palomitas se sento enmedio de Yami y el Mago, comenzo a comerse las palomitas,   
  
se dio el lujo de cambiarle de canal a la tele, se paro para ir al baño como 7 veces *L.D.G.E: ¿Andaba suelto o que?*-  
  
fue a ver si ya habia puesto la gallina * L.D.G.E: O_O*, y tambien hizo muchas otras cosas mas.  
  
Yami y el mago se pasaron como una hora discutiendo hasta que algo llamo la atencion de todos...  
  
Solomon:( iba bajando las escaleras y leyendo una revista porno) Yugi has visto mi ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAABBBBBBBBUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(gritaba Yugi mientras veia a su abuelo bajar las escaleras de una forma un tanto inusual y al parecer dolorosa)  
  
L.D.G.E: Sip, adivinaron, se dio en la m@dr3.  
  
Cuando Yami y el mago escucharon los gritos de Yugi y los ¡AY,AY,AY,! de su abuelo(¡SIN ALBUR! ESTE NO ES YAOI,quizas y el proximo si) pararon de hablar y fueron a ver que pasaba...  
  
Yami:¿QUE PASA AQUI?( de pronto Yami dirigio su mirada hacia donde la accion se desarrollaba: las escaleras)  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CCCCCCCCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Solomon:( al fin en el suelo) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OH, MI ESPALDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: ¿Estas bien abuelito?  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-Bakura: Oye cariño, ¿Yugi es idiota, o que?, ¿Como se le ocurre decir " Estas bien abuelito"? despues de ver el porrazo que se   
  
acomodo el ruco por andar viendo viejas encueradas...  
  
L.D.G.E: o///o , pues... bueno... yo...   
  
Bakura:Si amorcito, dime...  
  
L.D.G.E: o///o , cre...creo que es de familia, si... mira que leer mientras bajas las escaleras es algo estupido, lucer diria yo...jeje...mmm  
  
Bakura: ¿Te molesta si me quedo un ratito aqui?, es que... me gusta verte cuando escribes o///o  
  
L.D.G.E: O.K, pue...puedes quedarte  
  
Bakura: Gracias, ahora sigue, quiero ver si Yugi dice otra de sus babosadas.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yami: ¡VAYA ABUELO USTED SI QUE ES INGENIOSO!, ¡OYE MAGO QUE BUENA IDEA ES ESA!  
  
Mago:¿IDEA?, ¿QUE IDEA?  
  
Yami: ¡ LO QUE HIZO EL ABUELO FUE RODAR POR LAS ESCALERAS EN VEZ DE BAJARLAS A PIE! ¡ DIGO ES GENIAL!  
  
¡ USTED SI SABE PARA QUE SE UTILIZAN LOS PLANOS INCLINADOS! ¡PARA AHORRARSE EL ESFUERZO! ¡SOLO LE FALTA  
  
PERFECCIONAR EL "ATERRIZAJE"! ¡ORALE!.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
-Bakura: ay faraon, otro idiota ,sin duda, eres ¡TU!... ¡Y APARTE DE ESO ERES UN HUE... (censurado) FLOJO!   
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yugi: ¿Eh?, ¿Que es esto?(yugi habia notado una revista en el suelo con un conejito en la portada   
  
y otra con el titulo MAXIM afortunadamente para el abuelo Yugi solo vio el titulo y no la portada completa )  
  
Solomon: O_O, ¡AH!...¡EH!...¡IH!...¡OH!...¡UH!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-Bakura: Despues de tantos siglos por fin logro aprenderse las vocales ¿o que?  
  
L.D.G.E:JAJAJAJAJAJA, EL ABUELO ES UN LOSER,TENIA SIGLOS SIN APRENDERLAS, QUE INUTIL,JAJAJAJAJA XD...  
  
Bakura: te ves linda cuando te ries...o///o  
  
L.D.G.E:¡OH! Muchas gracias o///o  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Solomon: ¡ SON GUIAS PARA ENSEÑAR A LAS PERSONAS A JUGAR DUELOS YUGI! JEJEJE...  
  
Yugi: Si se trataba de eso, ¿por que me las quitaste asi de rapido?  
  
Solomon:Deja de hacer preguntas y ayudame a levantarme.  
  
Yugi: vamos Yami, ayudemos al abuelo  
  
Yami: ¿Y YO POR QUE? ¡ TE QUEJAS DE QUE YO SOY UN FLOJO Y QUIERES QUE TE AYUDE  
  
A LEVANTAR A TU ABUELO DEL SUELO! ¡QUE SE PARE EL SOLO!   
  
Yugi: PORFIS, ¿SI?( dijo con su voz de niño bueno y tierno)-**Ademas sabes que ya tiene sus " añitos" encima**-  
  
Yami: ¡AY!,esta bien. -**solo por que opinas eso**-  
  
Despues de que Yami y Yugi llevaron al abuelo a su cuarto para que descansara ( lo unico que le paso ... fue que se disloco la columna... nah... fue leve),   
  
el mago junto con Yugi y Yami volvieron a sentarse en el sillon y prendieron la tele.  
  
---* ¡ Que tal amigos soy Amarga Patico Cacañeda   
  
L.D.G.E: Es mi parodia chafa de Mara Patricia Castañeda (para ser honesta jamas he visto su programa)  
  
Yami: SU P'T@ M@DR3, NO PUEDEN DEJAR DE PASAR ESOS COMERCIALES...( Yami detestaba a Amarga)  
  
---*Este sabado tendremos la entrevista exclusiva con el verdadero Harry Potter, ¡ SI ME ESCUCHARON BIEN, EL VERDADERO,  
  
NO EL ACTOR QUE SE CREE MUY GUAPO! , asi que no se pierdan el programa "por delante de la falsedad"   
  
L.D.G.E:eso es mi parodia de su programa" detras de la verdad"  
  
Yugi: ¡OH NO! ¡AHI VAN A SALIR ESOS MEROLICOS QUE TANTO MIEDO ME DAN!  
  
Yami: No yugi, son las chicas de los telejuegos. **Aunque viendolo de ese modo, son lo mismo**  
  
---*Chica de los telejuegos 1:HOLAAMIGOSQUETALSELAESTANPASANDOENSUSVACACIONES (lo escribi asi por que hablan   
  
demasiado rapido, personas de los telejuegos...¡ NO HAGAN ESO LLEVENSELA CON CALMA, MAREAN!)  
  
---*Chica de los telejuegos 2:ENESTAOCASIONLESQUEREMOSREGALARNADAMASYNADAMENOSQUE....  
  
Yugi:Oye Yami, esa chava se me hace conocida...  
  
Yami: A mi tambien pero ¿Quien es?  
  
Yugi: No se... pero no se me quita la idea de que la conozco...  
  
---*C,T 1: UNPAQUETEESPECIALPARAQUENOFALTELADIVERSIONENESTASVACACIONES  
  
---*C,T 2: SILLAMAENESTEMISMOMOMENTOYSIRESULTASERELGANADORUSTEDVIAJARAAVARIASPARTESDELMUNDO  
  
PERONOSOLOESOMIENTRASLOHACEAPRENDERAVARIOSTRUCOSPARADOMINARCOMPLETAMENTEESOSDEPORTESEXTREMOSQUE...  
  
QUE...Veo... borroso...siento...que...me...mue...ro  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
L.D.G.E:¡AY! ¡pobre,se le fue el aire! JAJAJA...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LLLUUUCCCEEERRR!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: VAYA QUE ESA TIPA ES UNA ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTUUUPIDA!!!!!!!!!JAJAJA...SE LE FUE EL AIRE ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE IMBECIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
C,T 1: QUETANTOLEGUSTANMARQUEELTELEFONOQUEAPARECEENPANTALLA ¡LLAMEYA!  
  
Yugi:Oye Yami, ¿Que dijo?  
  
Mago. Si parece que se esforzo mucho, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano por que no entendi ¡ NADA!  
  
Yami. De hecho creo que esa es la intencion, pero no le funciono conmigo por que yo si entendi que dijo,ñaca, ñaca...  
  
Yugi:Bueno entonces explicanos.  
  
Yami: dijo que estaban haciendo un concurso para que el ganador aprendiera deportes extremos, mientras daba un viaje por el mundo  
  
Yugi: Y si participamos, creo que bajarias esos kilitos de mas que has adquirido Yami.  
  
Yami: ¡Ay, por favor si solo son 10!  
  
Yugi: Tienes suerte de que no se te noten tanto.(eso es sincero). En eso Yugi comenzo a mirarlo con cara de niño triste.  
  
Yami: ¡Bueno, ya, ya , voy a llamar!  
  
Yugi: ¡ESO ES CIERTO!  
  
Yami: Si, es mas dame ese telefono.  
  
Yugi: Yami... esta a un lado de tu mano izquierda.  
  
Yami: Ah, si como sea.  
  
Yami marco el numero y se quedo viendo la tele hasta el momento en que el concurso se realizaba...  
  
C,T 1: AQUI ESTA EL NUMERO...  
  
L.D.G.E:A verdad que si pueden hablar bien.  
  
C,T 1: Vamos a ver, aqui se encuentra tambien la interventora...** No recuerdo su nombre por eso no lo digo...**  
  
C,T 1: Y vamos a marcar el numero...  
  
Yugi: Espero que sea el nuestro... Vamos, vamos, si se puede, si se puede...  
  
CONTINUARA.  
  
L.D.G.E: YUPI!!! PRIMER CAPITULO TERMINADO!!!!!!!!!!, aunque esta cortito.  
  
Bakura: ¡AY PLEASE DIME SI EL IMB3CIL DEL FARAON SE VA A GANAR EL VIAJE!  
  
L.D.G.E:MMMMM................¡Esta bien!, pero solo te lo voy a decir a ti ¿si?  
  
Bakura: YUPI!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ERES LA MEJOR!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡POR ESO TE ADORO!!!!!!  
  
L.D.G.E: o///o.....EEEEMMMM..... QUE LINDO ERES  
  
Bakura: No mas que tu. Besame ¿si?  
  
L.D.G.E: O.K... o///o  
  
Tea:¡ HOLA AMIGUI! JIJI...  
  
L.D.G.E: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: ¡Ups! ¿interrumpi algo?  
  
L.D.G.E: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ERES UNA P3ND3!@, ESTO NO TE LO VOY A PERDONARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE MANDARE AL REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO, PERDON, PIEDAD,!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
L.D.G.E: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE ACABAS DE ENCONTRAR CON LAS PERSONAS MENOS PIADOSAS EN ESTE MUNDOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HASTA NUNCA MALDITA, SUFRE, SUFRE,MMMMMMMPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AUXILIO, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EL DOLOR, ES HORRRRRIIIIBBBBLLLLEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(dice la p3nd3¡@ mientras mi Bakura la manda al reino de las sombras)  
  
L.D.G.E: Por fin se fue.  
  
Bakura: Si, ahora en donde estabamos; ¡Ah ya recorde!  
  
L.D.G.E: Espera deja que me despida y ahorita seguimos...  
  
Bakura: Bueno....Pero podemos seguir con algo mas que eso...mmm... tu sabes...  
  
L.D.G.E: O.K... como digas... o///o  
  
L.D.G.E: Espero que el fic haya sido de su agrado,¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ MANDEN REVIEWS, POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, y de paso me escriben  
  
que quieren que le haga a "ANZU", hasta pronto, cuidense.  
  
En el proximo cap. sabremos si la chava de los telejuegos logro sobrevivir...XD, si Yami ganara el premio,  
  
si Yugi nos hace el favor de explicar como es que crecio(en la tira de las papas se ve un poquito mas largo),   
  
Pregunta clave del primer capitulo:  
  
¿Me ira bien con este fic, o me mandaran a la ch¡'g@d@?  
  
Bueno ahora si Bye, hay alguien que me espera...jejeje... 


	2. Hay que creer en el corazon¿Del telefono...

Yami el "EXTREME" Cap. 2 "¡HAY QUE CREER EN EL CORAZON ...¿ DEL TELEFONO?, ¡CUIDADO! ¡PALETAS MORTALES!"  
  
L.D.G.E:¡HELLO! , antes de iniciar con el fic, quiero darles las gracias a Kaiba Shirou (tienes razon Tea no debe morir  
  
, solo debe... ¡SUFRIR Y SUFRIR JAJAJAJAJA...=D , me da gusto que te haya gustado el primer cap. y descuida   
  
Yami volvera a estar flaquito) y a Arashi Engel Hope (en cuanto a lo del closet creeme, estamos ahorrando para uno, jejeje...   
  
y mi caramelito te agradece que le hayas echado porras) por sus reviews. Bueno el segundo cap. esta dedicado  
  
para ustedes dos. Lean, disfrutenlo y mandenme su opinion ¿O.K?=P.  
  
----Casa de Yami y Yugi--------  
  
Yugi:¡Vamos! ¡VAMOS! ¡QUE SAQUEN MI # TELEFONICO!  
  
Yami: Calma Yugi, calma, vamos a confiar en el " corazon del fon"...  
  
Yugi:¿ "Corazon del fon"? ¿QUE DEM..... SIGNIFICA ESO?  
  
Mago: Significa "Corazon del telefono Yugi...( dice con tono de "yo entiendo todo")  
  
Yugi: Ya se que "FON" significa telefono, ami lo que me interesaba saber es ¿DE DONDE SACASTE TAL COSA?  
  
Yami: mmmmmmmm.....Bueno, es que pense que si nos funciona decir "confia en el corazon de las cartas" cada que necesitamos una,  
  
tambien nos funcionaria decir que confiaramos en el corazon del telefono para tener suerte ¿No?  
  
Yugi: ¡Ay! Yami, Yami, de veras que te afecta no salir muy seguido...  
  
Yami: ¡OYE! ¿POR QUE JOD¡D'* DICES ESO?  
  
Yugi: Por que... se me ocurrio jeje...  
  
Mago: Y tu te quejas de Yami...  
  
-Yugi estaba a punto de contestarle con su habitual manera de niño tierno sentido cuando-...  
  
¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!  
  
Yugi:¡SI! ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! (Yugi agarro el telefono y lo contesto) Yugi: Bue...Bueno  
  
---* C,T 1:Bueno ¿con quien tenemos el gusto de hablar?  
  
Yugi: Mi nombre es Yugi Moto, pa' servirle a usted (Naco... nah)  
  
C,T 1: **Se dice ¡ PARA! ¡GÜEY!**le hablamos de los telejuegos de "TE IDIOTIZA" usted realizo su llamada a las 16:00 p.m  
  
y su boletito salio de la tombola, para ganar tendra que contestarme la sig. pregunta:  
  
¿Por que te ves mas largo en las tiras de "sabritas"?  
  
Yugi: Bueno, es que... ¡HE DESAYUNADO TODOS LOS DIAS MI "CHOCO CRISPIS" DE KELLOGS, usted sabe,   
  
para crecer ¡GRRRRAAANNNNDDDOOOTTTOOOTOOOTTTEEE Y FUUUEEEERRRRTTTTOOOOTTTTOOOOTTTOOOTTTTEEE!  
  
C,T 1: AH... (Dice con una " pequeña" gota de sudor en la cabeza)...Pues... ¡USTED YA GANO!.  
  
Yugi: ¡ES CIERTO! ¡YUPI! ¡ GANEEEE! ¡UUUHHHH! ¡ORALE! ¡I AM THE BEST OF THE BEST! ¡BRAVO POR MUA!  
  
C,T 1: Para reclamar su premio debera presentarse en la sig. direccion el dia domingo 16 de julio , o sea mañana a las 10:00 A.M:  
  
"Buey, abrete que ahi te va luna marqueos #160, lomas de san bueyelin ,col. desconocida"  
  
Yugi: mmm... podria repetirme la colonia...  
  
C,T 1: Desconocida   
  
Yugi: gracias, ya la apunte.  
  
C,T 1: Bien lo esperamos. Hasta luego.  
  
Yugi: ¡SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
  
Yami: Ya calmate Yugi, ya se que ya me gane el premio, pero no es para tanto...  
  
Yugi:Perdon, ¿que dijiste?, creo haber escuchado la frase "ME GANE EL PREMIO"  
  
Yami: No creas, eso dije.  
  
Yugi:Pero si yo te dije que participaras y ademas yo conteste la llamada...  
  
Yami: ¡Y ESO QUE CH'NG@D°S ME IMPORTA! ¡¡¡¡YOOOO!!!! Y NADIE MAS QUE ¡¡¡¡YOOOO!!!! MARQUE EL NUMERO. Ademas tu  
  
fuiste el que insistio en que ganara el premio para hacer ejercicio... ¡TARADO!.  
  
Yugi: ¡Oh!. Es cierto, perdon Yami.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bakura:¡ AH SI SERAS P3ND3'O!,¡ primero le dices al loser del faraon que participe y luego se te alborota y dices que el j0d¡'0  
  
premio es tuyo!. Dime querida... ¿Que es eso?  
  
L.D.G.E: Son las m@m@d@/ que Yugi siempre se avienta. My dear Bakura.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mago: Yugi,Yugi,Yugi, ¿cuando creceras?(dijo cuando vio que Yugi estaba apunto de llorar por su error)  
  
Yami: Eso es una buena pregunta, una muy buena pregunta...  
  
Yugi: ¡BBUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA! ¡POR QUE NO ME DEJAN EN PAZ CON ESO!, ¡ADEMAS YA CRECI!...poco pero...  
  
¡LO HICE! ¡BBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Yami: (Bloqueando su vinculo mental)**Si supieras Yugi, si supieras que la razon por la que sales mas largo en la tira de las papas  
  
fue por que en lugar de ampliar completa tu imagen, solo la hicieron mas grande... pero hacia arriba sin preocuparse de lo ancho,  
  
pero se que si te enteras de esto, quiza sufririas mucho...**  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bakura: Si Yugi...admitelo ya, ¡ TUS "CHOCO CRISPIS" SON UN FRAUDE!  
  
L.D.G.E: Si tan solo supiera tambien que ni Choco Crispis son...  
  
Bakura:¿?  
  
L.D.G.E: Si, su abuelo los compra por kilos en el mercado, y le vale si lo que le estan dando es cereal para niños o es otra cosa...   
  
Bakura: Pobre Yugi... si se entera... le puede...le puede afectar mucho...  
  
L.D.G.E: Si, seria muy cruel...  
  
Bakura: Siendo asi...¡ YO SERE EL PRIMERO EN DECIRLE LA VERDAD! ¡ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!, ¡DAME CHANCE! ¿SI?  
  
L.D.G.E: Pues... ¡ VA QUE VA! Jejeje...  
  
Bakura: ¡GRACIAS!... ¡POR ESO TE QUIERO! 0///0  
  
L.D.G.E:Igual yo, igual yo 0///0  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yami:Ya Yugi,ya, sabes tienes razon, has crecido un poco, sigue asi y alcanzaras a Kaiba...(Aja... si como no)  
  
Yugi: Gracias Yami =)  
  
Mago: (Entendiendo que Yami intentaba reconfontar a Yugi) (L.D.G.E:hasta que entiende algo...¡ sera el fin del mundo!)  
  
Mago:Si Yugi, quien quita y quedas de mi estatura.  
  
Yugi: Vamos, no es para tanto...o///o  
  
Yami:Es enserio Yugi, mira, para que este dia no te quedes sin "crecer", ahora mismo te servire tu plato de cereal.  
  
Yugi: Gracias Yami, oye ¡mira que hora es!...  
  
Mago:¿ Que hora es Yugi?...  
  
Yugi: Son las 11:00 p.m.  
  
Yami: Sera mejor que cenes rapido, por que mañana iremos por nuestro premio...  
  
Yugi: Vaya, aun no me la creo, ganamos, de tantas personas que llamaron, los afortunados fuimos nosotros.  
  
-------Luego....  
  
Yami: Bueno, creo que es hora de dormir.  
  
Yugi: Si, hasta mañana Yami, hasta mañana Mago oscuro.  
  
Ambos: Hasta mañana Yugi.  
  
------Y a la mañana siguiente...  
  
Yugi: ¡Yami!,¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: ¿Eh?, ¿que? ¿que dem'n*/s te pasa?...  
  
Yugi: ¡¡¡¡¡MIRA QUE HORA ES!!!!!  
  
Yami: Hay, calma son las.....¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡9:00 A.M!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SU P*T@ M@DR3!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LLEGAREMOS TARRRRRRRRRDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: ¡¡¡¡¡¡YA LEVANTATE, VISTETE, O BAÑATE HAZ LO QUE SEA PERO......MUUEEEEEVEEEETTTTEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA VOY, YA VOY NO ME GRITEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mago: Calma,calma, saben, yo puedo transportarlos hasta ese lugar en cuestion de segundos, no hay problema... me...escucharon...  
  
(el mago oscuro, veia como Yugi y Yami corrian como desquiciados, los caballeros del zodiaco se quedaban cortos, aun los de oro  
  
cuando hacen algo a la velocidad de la luz, en pocas palabras como si estuvieran malitos del estomago, jeje...)  
  
Mago: Creo que si continuan con esa velocidad no habra necesidad de que yo los lleve...  
  
Yami: ¡Ahhhhhhh!, estoy exausto, ya me bañe, me vesti, desayune, Me "peine",  
  
choque con Yugi 20 veces en la escalera, y el nisiquiera ha terminado de vestirse...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bakura: ¿Entonces que ch'ng@/o* estaba haciendo Yugi mientras corria?...  
  
L.D.G.E: Queria seguirle el juego a Yami...  
  
Bakura: ¿El juego?...¿?  
  
L.D.G.E: Si, el penso que Yami, aparte de que se habia puesto nervioso por que llegarian tarde, estaba emocionado por que  
  
al fin, volveria a ser aquel Yami, esbelto y atletico que tanto le agradaba ser.  
  
Bakura: Pense que queria seguir la secuencia de " Corramos como personas idiotas y nerviosas y no solucionemos nada"   
  
L.D.G.E: Probablemente tambien haya sido para eso...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yami: ¡¡¡CON UN C@R@*O!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YUUUUUUGIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MUEVETEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA SON LAS 9:30 C@B*ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: mmmmm....mmmhmhmhmmmmm ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MMMHMHMHMHMHHMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Yugi traia el cereal en la boca por lo que  
  
no podia hablar) Traduccion: Ya voy... Yami no te desesperes y ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ME DIGAS C@B*OOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi comio como naufrago (mucho y muy, muy rapido) cuando vio la hora... despues se lavo los dientes y...  
  
Yugi: Listo Yami, ya termine.  
  
Yami: ¡YA ERA HORA!...Y ahora que haremos, ya no nos queda mucho tiempo...  
  
Mago: Ya les habia dicho que yo los puedo llevar, no por nada soy un mago...  
  
Yami y Yugi: ¿Que haremos? ¿Que haremos? ¡¿AHORA QUE CH/NG@D*S HACEMOS?  
  
Mago: Ya dije que ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! los puedo llevar...  
  
Yugi: Hay no se me ocurre nada, le daran el premio a otra persona...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mago: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CON UNA CH/NG@D* YO LOS LLEVO Y PUUUUUUUUUNTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Hay Mago, ¿por que no nos dijiste eso antes?, ¡¿Por que no eres un mago normal?!  
  
Mago: ¡ Santo ninja de antorcha!...  
  
Yugi: Ehhhh... creo que se dice santo niño de atocha  
  
Mago:ehhh....bueno...como sea, ¡ Santo niño de atocha! ¡ Bridales un cerebro! ¡ Te lo ruego! ¡Te prometo que si lo haces,   
  
hare trucos de magia baratos en alguna casa hogar (L.D.G.E:¡ NI TE ATREVAS, POBRES NIÑOS!), en una discoteca,   
  
me pondre globos y me pintare la cara y me parare enfrente del primer semaforo que vea,   
  
pero... POR FAVOR HAZ LO QUE TE PIDOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Deja de perder el tiempo...  
  
Mago: Tienes razon, pierdo mi tiempo, para que ustedes dos tengan un buen cerebro tendria que rezarle mas de mil veces a cada  
  
santo y a todos lo dioses de toooodas las mitologias que existen y eso incluye tambien a los maleeevolos.  
  
Yugi: Vamos, entendi eso, no estoy tan idiota como para no hacerlo... snif, snif, me estas diciendo tonto...¡¡¡¡BUUUUAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Ya calmate Yugi, si entendiste quiere decir que no estas p3nd3*o.... asi que si no lo estas... me puedes decir que entendiste  
  
por que yo no entendi ni m@dr3* de lo que quizo decir...  
  
Mago: Ay esto no puede estar pasando... mejor ya vamonos...  
  
Yugi: Tienes razon, snif, vamonos ya, snif...  
  
-El mago llevo a Yami y a Yugi al lugar y entonces...  
  
Empleado:¿ Es usted el señor Yugi Moto? (Le pregunta al mago oscuro cuando lo ve)  
  
Mago: No, no soy yo, es el (dice señalando a Yugi)  
  
Empleado: Ah, ya veo... espere un momento enseguida le traemos su premio...  
  
Yugi: Gracias.  
  
C,T 1: Miren, el señor Yugi Moto ya vino por su premio... aqui tiene =P ( Le dice a Yugi, mientras le da una bolsa de paletas  
  
"tutsie pop" y $50.00)  
  
Yugi: Ahhhh un regalo complementario, muy lindo detalle...  
  
C,T 1: ¿Regalo complementario? JAJAJAJA XD que buen chiste... Yugi ese es tu premio... ¡COMPLETO!  
  
Yugi: ¿Que? ¿ no se supone que el premio era un viaje con todo pagado y lecciones de deportes extremos?  
  
C,T 1: AHHHHHH, Si, ese fue el anzuelo esta vez...mira chico lo que hacemos aqui es esto:   
  
-Te regalamos un paquete de paletas y $50.00, estos $50 son tu "comision" para que digas que estas feliz de haberte ganado  
  
el premio mientras te grabamos con la camara para que salgas en la tele, asi las personas siguen llamando y llamando y la empresa  
  
gana dinero de forma "Eficaz" ... ¿Entendiste?  
  
Yami: ¡OIGA! ¡ YO NO ME QUEDE VIENDO LA TELE EN UN SOLO CANAL PARA VER SI SACABAN MI NUMERO DE SU P/NCH3  
  
TOMBOLITA Y TAMPOCO ME PUSE COMO LOCO PARA VENIR HASTA AQUI SOLO POR UN PAQUETE DE PALETAS  
  
"TITZI BUM" Y $50.00 QUE LE PUEDO ROBAR A CUALQUIERA, QUE DIGA, QUE PUEDO GANAR HASTA DE LIMPIA PISOS!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Oye... Yami... no se llaman "TITZI BUM" son "Tutsie pop"...  
  
Yami: Enserio, ahora me dices que no se leer ¿o que? aqui clarito dice "TITZI BUM"  
  
Yugi: a ver... ¡APARTE DE QUE NO ME QUIEREN DAR MI PREMIO, ME DAN PALETAS PIRATAS!   
  
Yami: Neehh, Vamos a ver a que saben...  
  
Yugi: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO YAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: ¿Ahora que tienes? ¿por que no quieres que me las coma?  
  
Yugi: No se .... pueden contener veneno... o hierba... que se yo...  
  
Yami: ¿que es eso de hierba?  
  
Yugi: es... como... una plantita de color verde que es toxica...  
  
Yami: ¡Ahhh!, como la que usa tu abuelo para cocinar...mmmmmm....¿como se llama?.....  
  
Mago: Se llama epazote...  
  
Yami: ¡CIEEEERTOOO!, siendo asi si me la como...jejeje...  
  
Yugi: Yami....el epazote no es una droga...  
  
Yami: ¡Que una hierba es una droga!, con razon cuando terminaba de comer me sentia bieeen loco... aca bien vato...bien chido...  
  
Yugi: ¡YA TE DIJE QUE EL EPAZOTE NO ES UNA DROOOOOOOGAAAAAAA!  
  
Yami: pero... si asi me sentia...  
  
Yugi:¡NO ME IMPORTA YA CALLATEEEEEE!  
  
Mago: ¡sssshhhhhhh! Guarda silencio Yugi...  
  
Tic,Tac,Tic,Tac...  
  
Mago: no escuchan algo...  
  
Yami: Si se oye como... un reloj...  
  
Yugi: Pero....¿de donde proviene ese sonido?  
  
Mago: no se... pero no se debe encontrar muy lejos...  
  
Yami: Y la chica de los telejuegos...¿en donde esta?  
  
Yugi: Quien sabe...pero tampoco veo al otro chavo...  
  
Yami: El ruidito viene de la bolsa de paletas...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bakura: ¡QUE P3ND3/O* SON! ¡EL NOMBRE DE " TITZI BUM" NO LES INDICA ALGO!...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yami: Aqui hay un relojito raro...  
  
Mago: Me recuerda a jigen bakudan...  
  
Yugi: a...a....a....¡AUXILIO! ¡YAMIIIIIII! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ MANDA ESO A LA CH/NG@D@ POR QUE VA A EXPLOTAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Yami: ¿QUE?¿QUE?... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VA A EXPLOTAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
en eso el mago le quita la bolsa de paletas a Yami, que ya no podia decir ni pio, y la arroja con todas sus furzas lo mas lejos que puede...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mago:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ESTAMOS SALVADOS!!!!!!!!!!....  
  
Yami: ¡GRACIAS RA! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GRAAAAAAAAACIAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...ahora....  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VAMOS A BUSCAR A ESOS DESGRACIADOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mago: ¡YA LOS LOCALICE! ¡¡¡¡¡¡VAMOS!!!!!!!  
  
C,T 1: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA....¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESOS POBRES ILUSOS YA DEBEN ESTAR HECHOS M/3RD@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,Aunque si es   
  
asi es una lastima, el gemelo del pobre Yugi me agradaba, y tambien el otro tipo, pero... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA NI MODO!!!!JAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
C,T 2: ¡¡¡¡¡HAY POBRES ZOQUETES!!!!!!!!!!!JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...JaJa...Ja...ja...j... hay... otra.... vez....sien...siento que...  
  
que... me...voy...  
  
Yami: ¡ QUE ES LO QUE LE DA TANTA RISA! ¡¡¡¡BABOSA!!!! Oiga... mejor dicho oye...¿ISIS?...¿EH?...¿ERES TU?...  
  
Isis: Si...si...soy....yo...me...veo...diferente...por...que...cambie...de...de...look...  
  
Yami: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAXD... ¡ERES UNA LUCER! ¡ PARA QUE CREES QUE SIRVE TU ARTICULO   
  
DEL MILENIO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡ PUES SIRVE PARA ADIVINAR EL FUTURO! ¡ Y ESO ES LO MAS GRACIOSO DE  
  
TODO! ¡PUDIENDO PREVENIR QUE ESTO TE OCURRA NO LO HACES! JAJAJAJA ¡ AY, MI POBRE ESTOMAGO! JAJAJAJA  
  
JAJAJA ¡ SIEMPRE ANDAS DE METICHE DICIENDOLE A TODO EL MUNDO HASTA DE QUE SE VAN A MORIR Y TU NO  
  
PREVIENES TU PROPIO DESTINO! JAJAJAJAJA....Bueno no vengo para burlarme de ti...¡ AUNQUE GANAS NO ME FALTAN!  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...Bueno, ya estuvo bien...yo venia aqui para otro asunto...¡DAME EL PREMIO ANTES DE QUE TE   
  
HAGA PURE!!!!!, aunque...¡ DE ESO TE ENCARGAS TU SOLA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA....  
  
Isis: ¿BUENO YA ESTUVO ¿NO?!  
  
Yami: ¡NO! Todavia me falta mas...JAJAJAJAJA...¡ O ME DAS EL PREMIO O TE JURO QUE VAS A CONOCER MI IRA!  
  
Al escuchar eso, Isis se estremecio y luego...  
  
Isis: O.K.,O.K., Te dare tu che premio.Pero... de donde voy yo a sacar a tu instructor...mmmmmmmm........... ¡YA SE!  
  
¡VENGO ENSEGUIDA! ¡NO ME TARDO!...  
  
Yami: Esta bien, pero hay de ti si no vuelves en menos de 15 minutos...  
  
Isis: SI, SI, YA VOY...  
  
Un rato despues...  
  
Yami: Vaya, si que volviste rapido...  
  
Isis: Si... dame un segundito...  
  
Yugi: tengo curiosidad de saber quien nos enseñara esos deportes...  
  
Isis: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAARRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUE ESPERAS?!!!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CRUZA LA CALLE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CALLATE, VIEJA GRITONA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA VOY!!!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUIERES QUE ME ARROYEN ¿O QUE?!!!!!!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EL P*TO SEMAFORO ESTA EN VERDE, ME OISTE VEEEEERRRRDDDEEEEE!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿ESTAS CIEGA ¿O QUE CH/N@D*S TE  
  
PASA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Isis:¡ Por supuesto que no quiero que te arroyen, si no luego de donde saco a otro guey que la quiera hacer de instructor!.   
  
**Aunque mi hermano estaria mejor sin ti**  
  
Yami: ¡PUES YO SI QUIERO QUE TE ARROYEN, QUE QUEDES COMO UNA P*T@ ESTAMPITA DE A VARO!  
  
Marik: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VEN Y DIMELO EN MI CARA FARAON!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: ¡SI NO SOY P3ND3/O, YO NO QUIERO QUE ME ATROPEYEN BABOSO!  
  
Luego del "cordial" saludo...  
  
Isis: Yami, espero que estes contento......  
  
Yami:" Siiiii, muuuucho"  
  
Marik:Callate, que tu tampoco me agradas...  
  
Yugi: Esto va a ser dificil, muy pero muy dificil...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
L.D.G.E: ¡ QUE LINDO YA TERMINE EL SEGUNDO CAP.!. Los demas capitulos se van a tardar un rato en salir por que   
  
ya me tengo que poner a estudiar para el "bendito" examen del CENEVAL, por que si no lo hago, no lo paso... y luego...  
  
mejor ni pienso en eso, mejor pienso en que si lo voy a pasar y le echo hue...ganas jeje...  
  
Bakura: Ay linda, ya te dije que no te procupes por eso, si lo pasas, y si no, que lo dudo, a los c@b*on3s que te reprueben  
  
les parto su m@dr3...  
  
L.D.G.E: Pues...o///o...¡ GRACIAS POR TU APOYO!  
  
Bakura: Si, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo...o///o  
  
L.D.G.E: ¿Y... me vas a ayudar a estudiar?  
  
Bakura: Sip, si eso te tranquiliza... tambien puedo llamar a Ryou para que te ayude...  
  
L.D.G.E: Otra vez gracias...  
  
Bakura: Y que te parece si... esta noche pues...vamos los dos a un lugar romantico para que te relajes...o///o  
  
L.D.G.E: O.K...o///o  
  
L.D.G.E: Bueno mis queridos lectores Bye.  
  
Pregunta clave del segundo cap: ¿Isis usara su collar del milenio y su cerebro para prevenir que le pasen ese tipo de cosas? 


	3. Marik¿nuestro teacher? pues ya que

Yami el "EXTREME" . Cap.3 Marik... ¿nuestro teacher? ...pues ya que.  
  
L.D.G.E: ¡HELLO!, comenzare este tercer cap. con algunos agradecimientos:  
  
Kaiba Shirou: Neta creeme que me da mucho, mucho, pero mucho gusto que te agrade el fic, espero que lo sigas leyendo. =)  
  
¡GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS!, me animas a seguirle con el fic.  
  
Arashi Engel Hope: Me causa emocion que te haya hecho reir, y... ¡GRACIAS POR SER LA MADRINA DE NUESTRO CLOSET! =P  
  
Bakura: ¡Te prometo que...HAREMOS MUY BUEN USO DE EL! =9, y tambien prometo que...¡ SERE MUY MALO CON YUGI!...  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA =D. ¡GRACIAS POR TUS 2 REVIEWS!.  
  
Kokoro-Yana: Espero que sigas leyendo el fic, y no te preocupes ... ¡ TEA VA A SUFRIR MUCHO ! MMMMJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. =D. ¡GRACIAS POR DEJAR REVIEWS!  
  
Bueno, despues de esto los dejo para que lean el tercer cap. =)  
  
Despues de que Yami y Yugi se enteraron de que Marik sería su maestro, nuestros amigos pasaron una tarde "tranquila"...  
  
-----En la calle-----  
  
Marik: ¡¿QUE CH/NG@D*S ME VES GÜEY?!, ¡¿TENGO MONITOS EN LA JETA, O QUE?!_ Le dice a Yami que lo estaba fulminando  
  
con la mirada.-  
  
Yami: ¡ NO M@M3S, CLARO QUE NO TIENES MONOS EN LA JETA, PARA QUE YO VEA QUE TIENES MONOS EN LA JETA...  
  
NO ES NECESARIO QUE TE LLEVE AL P*TO ZOOLOGICO Y TE TREPE UNOS... Y ESO SE DEBE A QUE... POR TU CUENTA  
  
TIENES JETA DE MONO P/NCH3 P*TO DE M/3RD@!  
  
Marik: ¡QUE DICES!  
  
Yami: ¡LO QUE OISTE!  
  
Yugi: ¡YA TRANQUILOS!  
  
Isis: ¡BASTA! ¡ PARECEN NIÑOS CHIQUITOS!  
  
Yami: ¡HAY SI! ¡MIRA QUIEN LO DICE! ¡UNA BABOSA, ESTUP/D@ QUE SE AHOGA CADA VEZ QUE SE RIE, QUE TRAE UNA  
  
BLUSA DE PIKACHU Y UN LLAVERO DE UN PATITO QUE CHILLA CADA VEZ QUE LO APRIETAS, Y POR SI FUERA POCO  
  
QUE ESTA EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO PEINANDO A UNA BARBIE, Y ARRULLANDO A UN NENUCO, Y QUE TAMBIEN  
  
TRAE BOLITAS DE HELLO KITTY JUNTO CON UN PEINADO DE LAS GEMELAS IVONNE E IVETTE, UNA DIADEMA  
  
COMO LA DE TATIANA Y UNA PEQUEÑA MOCHILA DE BOB ESPOOONNNJAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Isis: ¡YA CALLATE! ¡ ESOS SON MIS GUSTOS!  
  
Yami: ¡SOLO TE FALTA QUE TE DISFRECES DE BARNEY, QUE ES UN DINOSAURIO GAY!  
  
Isis: Yami, te permito que critiques lo que me gusta, que te rias de mi por que se me va el aire cuando me burlo de algo o de   
  
alguien, pero...¡ESTO SI QUE NO TE LO PASO!  
  
Yami: ¿A que te refieres?  
  
Isis: Pues me refiero a que...¡NO TE PERDONO QUE TE METAS CON MI IDOLOOOOOOOO!  
  
Yami: ¿Tu que?...¿que Barney es tu idolo?...  
  
Isis: SI, ALGUN PROBLEMA...  
  
Yami: Pues... No ...no...hay ning... ningun problema...  
  
Yugi: Yami esta a punto de estallar...  
  
Mago: 3,2,1 y...  
  
Yami: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.... BARNEY TU IDOLO...  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...  
  
Isis: ¡CALLATE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Yugi:Parece que a Yami ya se le bajo el genio que traia por haberse enterado de que Marik nos enseñaria los deportes extremos.  
  
Mago: Pues ya era hora, a todos nos estaba viendo como con cara de asesino, asi como cuando come esa hierbita que tu abuelo  
  
le echa a la comida...mmmm....cual es su nombre.....¡AH! ¡YA ME ACORDE SE LLAMA PEREJIL!  
  
Yugi: El perejil no es una droga.  
  
Mago: Pero si ese cuate se pone bien loco cada vez que...  
  
Yugi:¡¡¡¡A TI TAMBIEN TE TENGO QUE ANDAR GRITANDO QUE ESO NO ES UNA DROGAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!   
  
Mago: ¡Ay que caracter! ¿acaso ya te entro la menopausia juvenil?  
  
Yugi: Y tu me decias p3nd3/o.  
  
Mago: Oye yo no soy p3nd3/o...  
  
Yugi: aja, si claro, como no...  
  
Marik: A ver faraon las clases comienzan mañana, nos vemos en tu casa.  
  
Yami: (que ya habia parado de burlarse de Isis), Ah, esta bien como tu digas **me lleva la chingada, ahora voy a tener que verle   
  
la jeta en mi propia casa.**  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
L.D.G.E: ¿Tu casa?. perrrrrrdooon ¿pues cuanto te costo guey?  
  
Bakura: Ahora el zoquete del faraon le quiere robar el patrimonio a Yugi y al p3nd3/o de su abuelo, que poca m@dr3 tiene  
  
ese guey, despues de que lo dejan vivir en su casa y ahora ya se la ch!ngo.  
  
L.D.G.E: Con amigos como ese, para que quiere uno enemigos.  
  
Bakura: Tienes mucha razon my dear, tienes mucha razon o///o  
  
L.D.G.E:¡Oh!, gracias por decirmelo o///o.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yugi: ¿A que hora vas a ir Marik?  
  
Marik: mmmmm...no se... a la hora que se me pegue mi ch/ng@d@ gana voy.  
  
Yugi: "Gracias por la aclaracion"  
  
Marik: "Por nada"...jejeje...(Marik disfrutaba la cara de Yugi, por que en esos momentos la tenia como de niño frustrado por que  
  
le habian regresado el sarcasmo)   
  
Yami: Oye Marik, ¿para que quieres ir a mi casa?  
  
Marik:¡Ay como haces preguntas!, ¡ME DESESPERAAAAAS! ¡ MAÑANA TE DIGO QUE HAREMOS CUANDO LLEGUE A TU CASA!  
  
¡O.K! . ¡AH, ESO SI, ROMPE TU COCHINITO POR QUE VAS A NECESITAR DINERO!  
  
Yami: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡TODO MENOS ESOOOOOO! ¡ NO, YO NO SOY CAPAZ DE ROMPER AL SEÑOR   
  
PORCINO!....¡ PIDEME TODO MENOS ESO!...¡Ah otra cosa!... ¡TAMPOCO ME PIDAS QUE ROMPA AL SEÑOR PORKERIA! ¡PLEASE!  
  
¡NO SEAS MALOOOOOOO!  
  
Marik: ¡ PUES O ROMPES A ESOS DOS PUERCOS, O LO HAGO YO!  
  
Yami: ¡NO! ¡BUAAAAAAA! ¡ NO LO HAGAS, TE LO RUEGO, TE LO IMPLORO! ¡NOOOOOOO!  
  
Yugi:¡Ay, que infantil eres Yami!  
  
Yami: Snif, snif, ¡TU TAMBIEN TE PONDRIAS ASI SI QUISIERAN ROMPER A COCHICUINO! ¡¿VERDAD?!, ¡O TAMBIEN  
  
SI ALGUIEN SE ROBARA A TU HAMSTER BOLITA! ¡snif!  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
L.D.G.E:Ese era el nombre que le puse a un hamster que vi en una tienda +KOTA del centro comercial de Santa Fe, estaba tan  
  
pequeñito, tan bonito, snif, snif y nunca me lo compraron , snif.  
  
Bakura: Ya, calma, calma, si vemos uno parecido algun dia ,te lo compro, pero ya no llores, ¿si?  
  
L.D.G.E: Muchas gracias, eres tan lindo, o///o  
  
Bakura: Es solo que me gusta verte contenta. o///o  
  
L.D.G.E: ¡ERES EL MEJOR NOVIO QUE UNA CHAVA PUDIERA TENER! ¡TE ADORO!  
  
Bakura: Gracias, o///o  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yugi: ¡A Cochicuino ni lo toques! ¡ Y TAMPOCO A BOLITA!  
  
Marik: De modo que son tres puercos, pues... ¡LOS VAN A ROMPER A LOS TRES! ¡¿LES QUEDO CLARO?!  
  
Yugi y Yami: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡TEN PIEDAD DE NOSOTROS! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: ¡NO LES TENGO PIEDAD Y YA CALLENSE! ¡MEJOR YA ME VOY A MI CASA! ( Marik se subio a su moto y se fue).  
  
Mago oscuro: Espero que choque, y que se muera.  
  
Yugi: Creeme, lo he visto conducir esa motocicleta como si se lo estuviera llevando el diablo, y en mi opinion si sigue asi, no  
  
creo que tarde mucho en realizarse tu deseo Mago.  
  
Mago: Enserio, ¡YUPI!  
  
Isis: Sera mejor que me vaya a mi casa, ya cumpli con lo de los telejuegos asi que no tienen por que molestarme mas.  
  
Yami: ¿QUE DIJISTE?, NI DE P3ND3/O TE PROMETERIA QUE YA NO TE VOY A J*D3R, TE VOY A REPORTAR TODO   
  
LO MALO QUE NOS HAGA ESE GÜEY, ¿ME OISTE?  
  
Isis: ¡AYYY! ¡BUENO YA, ESTA BIEN QUEJATE DE TODO LO MALO QUE LES HAGA!, ¡PERO YA DEJA QUE ME VAYA A MI  
  
CASA!  
  
Yami: ¡PUES YA VETE BABOSA! ¡ QUE YO SEPA, NO TE ESTOY AGARRANDO LAS MANOS, O LAS PATAS! ¡IDIOTA!.  
  
Isis: ¡ AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! (Isis tomo una micro y se fue, si una micro, mientras que el   
  
otro c@br*n se puede ir solo, mentandole la m@dr3 a quien quiera, etc,etc, la mensa de Isis tiene que irse en una j*d/d@ micro  
  
por que no le pidio un aventon al Yami de su hermano, que p3nd3/@ ¿no?)  
  
Yami: Sera mejor que nosotros tambien nos vayamos de aqui. Mago, nos puedes llevar a la casa.  
  
Mago: Sip, vamonos.  
  
  
  
------y en la casa de Yami y Yugi-----  
  
Yami: ¡Sigo sin creer que me voy a tener que aguantar a Marik hasta que termine de aprender todo!  
  
Yugi: Oye Yami, ¿tu crees que Marik sepa algo de deportes extremos?  
  
Yami: Ay pues la verdad no se, yo creo que mas bien lo unico que sabe, es conducir como cafre esa moto sin matarse. (Deberia   
  
de haber participado en esa pelicula de Pedro Infante en donde hacian acrobacias con las motos y bien motos jaja...)  
  
Yugi: Si, es una desgracia que sepa el truco para no darse en la m@dr3.  
  
Yami: Como me gustaria quitarle los frenos a esa m@dr3 para que ni blue demon lo salvara de esa.  
  
Yugi: Pues si pero, resignacion ante todo ¿no crees? y... ¿me puedes decir quien es blue demon?  
  
Yami: Pues... si tu lo dices... y blue demon es...es...  
  
Mago: ¿El ayudante de satanas?  
  
Yami: Eh.... pues...creo que si... **ya se me olvido**  
  
Mago: Ah, ya me acorde fue un luchador mexicano.  
  
Yami: ¿Es cierto eso?  
  
Mago: Si, estoy completamente seguro de lo que digo.  
  
------Y... a la mañana siguiente--------  
  
Yami: Ay que p/nch3 hue... flojera tengo.  
  
Yugi: Yami, ven ya te servi cereal, hoy mi abuelo trajo "Zucaritas" tu sabes, ¡ PARA TENER ENERRRRGIA, PARA GANARRRR!  
  
¡ VEN POR QUE ESTAN GRRRRRRRRRRIQUISIMAS!  
  
Yami: O_o , mejor me espero a que este se le baje el sindrome "Tigre Toño", sino va a querer que me ponga a jugar basquet bol   
  
con el aqui adentro de la casa.  
  
----un rato despues....  
  
Yami: mmmmm, Yugi tie...uuuaakk... tienes razon, eeeaaakkk... sabe delicioso el cereal...( Yami probaba un cereal tan rancio   
  
que penso que lo habian hecho cuando nacio Chespirito, cuando Evita Muñoz " chachita" salia en las peliculas de Pedro Infante,  
  
cuando "la tigresa"-Irma Serrano- era actriz)  
  
Yugi: Verdad que estan grrrrrrrrrrrriquisimas.  
  
Yami:( bloqueando su vinculo mental)**ay Yugi, tu abuelo es un c*l3ro, otra vez te piñeo( te engaño), no se donde compre este  
  
"cereal" pero yo que tu jamas volveria a comerme esta porqueria, sabe a pasto, es mas creo que el pasto sabe mejor que esto,   
  
ay solo espero que no te vuelvas a hacer ilusiones con eso de que con esta ch/ng@d3r@ vas a crecer,me doleria mucho verte   
  
sufrir.**  
  
DING,DONG,DING,DONG,DING,DONG,DING,DONG....( Alguien estaba tocando el timbre como loco)  
  
Yugi: Ya voy, ya voy, calma, calma, ¡QUIERE DEJAR DE TOCAR ESE MALDITO TIMBRE!  
  
Yami: ¡AHORA QUIEN CH/NG@DOS ES!  
  
Yugi: No se, voy a abrir la puerta...  
  
Yugi: Marik, ya llegaste...  
  
Yami: ¿Ya llego Marik?  
  
Marik: Nooooo, que va, llego el pato lucas,piolin, o el fantasma amigable Gasparin...¡ PUES CLARO QUE SOY YO ,FARAON IDIOTA!  
  
Yami: Pues creeme que eso del Pato Lucas no esta muy lejos de la realidad... y tu no eres piolin, mas bien eres putin, y no eres   
  
nada amigable, eres molesto mas no amigable...  
  
Yugi: Oye, no compares a mi personaje favorito el Pato Lucas, con este...  
  
Marik: Este tiene nombre...  
  
Yami: De pura casualidad a tus padres no se les olvido ponerle una letra "a" al final de tu nombre...  
  
Marik: ¿Una letra "a"?, ¿por que?** a ver Marik-a.** ¡ VAS A VER P/NCH3 FARAON GAY!  
  
Yami: Apoco no te habias dado cuenta de que te estaba cabuleando... si es asi...¡QUE LUCER ESTAS! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...XD...  
  
Marik: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!, ¡ CALLATE, D3SGR@CI@DO!, ¡MAL  
  
NACIDO! ¡ J*D3T3, MALDITO OGT! ¡¿ YA TIENES EL DINERO LISTO?!  
  
Yami: ¿DINERO? ¿CUAL DINERO GÜEY?, ¡AY NO! ¡ NO, NO LO HAGAS! (dijo mientras vio que Marik se dirigia a su cuarto)  
  
Marik: Con que burlandote de mi ¿eh?, vamos a ver si los señores "Porkeria","Porcino" y " Cochicuino" pueden defenderse de lo  
  
que les voy a hacer... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA =D.  
  
Yugi: ¡NO! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡A COCHICUINO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami y Yugi trataron inutilmente de detenerlo, porque Marik logro llegar a su cuarto y...  
  
Marik: ¡MUERAN SEÑORES "PORKERIA", "PORCINO" Y "COCHICUINO" JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.... ¿Eh? ¿Que es esto? (Marik habia visto al hamster de Yugi, si a   
  
" Bolita").  
  
Marik: ¡AY! ¡ QUE TIEEEERNOO! ¡ESTA BIEN BONITO!  
  
Yugi y Yami: O_o  
  
Marik: ¡Te propongo un trato Yugi!  
  
Yugi: ¿Un trato? ¿cual es?  
  
Marik: ¡Si me das a ese lindo hamster, no rompo a "Cochicuino"!  
  
Yugi: ¡NOOOO! ¡ A "BOLITA" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Marik: ¡MMPH! ¡ COMO QUIERAS, SI NO ACEPTAS VOY A ROMPER AL PUERCO Y ME LLEVARE AL HAMSTER!  
  
¡Asi que...tu decides... SALVAS AL PUERCO, O TE QUEDAS SIN NADA!  
  
Yugi: Esta bien...snif...llevate a "Bolita"...snif...¡BUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Yami: ¡NO,NO TE LO VAS A LLEVAR,NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LO HAGAS, POR QUE ESO HARIA SUFRIR A YUGI!  
  
Marik: ¡VOY A DEJAR CAER A LOS DOS CERDOS, A TUS DOS PUERCOS!  
  
Yami: ¿ESTA BIEN LLEVATELO, LLEVALO A JAPON PARA QUE SE LO COMAN PERO...NO LOS SUELTEEEEEEEEEEESSS!  
  
(En el fic viven en México, el pais mas fre...chido que puede haber)  
  
Yugi: ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡JAPON NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Marik: ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LO LLEVARE A JAPON, NO SOY IDIOTA! ¡ ES MUY TIERNO PARA MATARLO!, ¡YUGI  
  
PROMETE, ES MAS JURA QUE ME LO VAS A DAR!  
  
Yugi: Te...lo voy...a dar...te...lo...juro ¡BUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.  
  
Marik: ¡JURA QUE ME LO DARAS Y NUNCA INTENTARAS QUITARMELO, Y SI LO INTENTAS, QUE LAS BRUJAS VENGAN Y QUE  
  
TE SAQUEN LOS OJOS, O ES MAS YO MISMO VENGO Y TE MATO! (Jeje...creo que me afecto ver esa pelicula "Veneno para  
  
las hadas =P)  
  
Yugi: ¡Lo juro!...  
  
Marik: ¡REPITELO MAS FUERTE!  
  
Yugi: ¡Lo juro!...snif...snif...  
  
Marik: ¡DILO MAS FUERTE!  
  
Yugi: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LO JURO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....¡Ahora deja a "Cochicuino" en paz!  
  
Marik: O.K, (Marik se volteo, vio el buro de Yugi y se disponia a dejar al cerdito, pero no estiro lo suficiente el brazo y...)  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CCCCCCCCRRRRRAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: ¡"COCHICUINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"!  
  
Marik: ¡UPS!  
  
Yugi: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MARIK, DEVUELVEME A "BOLITA"!  
  
Marik:¡QUE DIJIMOS DE LAS BRUJAS Y DE MI!  
  
Yugi: ¡Oh! lo olvide....¡BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, PERDI A  
  
"BOLITA" PARA SIEMPRE, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA!  
  
Yami: ¡ERES UN....!  
  
Marik: AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH (Yami lo estaba ahorcando), A...dios....señor...."Por...keria"....  
  
¡CCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! (Marik habia soltado al primer puerco de Yami)  
  
Marik: A...dios...se...señor "PORCI...NO" (Marik solto al otro puerco y en eso Yami lo solto a el)  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SEÑORES "PORKERIA" Y "PORCINO" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: Para que aprendas a no ahorcarme ¡ZOQUETE! ¡YA RECOJAN ESE DINERO Y VAMONOS!  
  
Yami y Yugi: SNIF...SNIF....YA QUE...  
  
------Luego en la calle...  
  
Marik iba comodamente en su motocicleta mientras que Yami y Yugi iban tras de el, Yami corria a todo lo que daba, "muy rapido  
  
y mucho"(iba trotando y solo lo hizo durante media cuadra).  
  
Yami: (con la lengua afuera como perro) Ay...ya....no....puedo....mas....ahhhh-....  
  
Yugi:ay vamos sigule, Marik va como 10 cuadras adelante, vamos ¡para que creees que te di "Zucaritas"!...  
  
Yami: O_o Ahh, si las "Zucaritas", por supuesto uhh, si que dan energia...**aja**  
  
Luego de que de milagro alcanzaron a Marik.  
  
Marik: Ay que lentos son ,vengan conmigo.  
  
Marik los habia llevado a un centro comercial, y luego fueron a SEARS.  
  
Marik: Haber idiotitas, necesito ropa abrigadora para cuando vayamos a Europa, ya se que es verano pero alla las cosas son muy  
  
diferentes y por lo que he visto en las noticias esta haciendo mucho frio ahi.  
  
Yami: ¿Y por eso tuvimos que sacarle el relleno a nuestros cerditos?  
  
Marik: Claro que fue para eso... busquen algo que les agrade y lo compran con su money...  
  
Yami y Yugi vieron, y vieron, muchas cosas...¡PERO MUCHAS COSAS QUE NI EN SUEÑOS PODRIAN COMPRAR!.  
  
Yami: Oye Yugi, yo quiero ir a otro lado, es que...ya me aburri de estar aqui, que te parece si vamos a ver que otras cosas hay en  
  
este centro comercial.  
  
Yugi: Bien, voy a la tienda +KOTA, a ver si encuentro algun animalito bonito y lo compro.  
  
Yami: O.K. yo voy a ver los videojuegos y luego nos vemos aqui.  
  
Yugi: Bien, nos vemos en 1/2 hora.  
  
Luego de que Yami y Yugi habian paseado...  
  
Yugi: Snif, buaaaaaa, snif,snif,snif...  
  
Yami: ¿Que te paso Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Nada no, snif, no es, snif, nada...vamos a buscar a Marik...  
  
Yami: Si le queria pedir un favor, vamos a buscarlo.  
  
Yugi: No es necesario, esta alla...  
  
Yugi: Oye...Marik...  
  
Marik: (Que ya traia a un empleado harto y a otro muy satisfecho por todas las cosas que iba a comprar $$$$$) Si...dime...  
  
Yami: Es que... no nos alcanza ni para un perfume... nos podrias prestar din...  
  
Marik: Ah no, eso si que no, descuiden ahorita los llevo a un lugar donde podran comprar de sobra...jejeje...  
  
Yugi: Bueeeeeno....esta bien.  
  
Yami: Y...¿se puede saber que lugar es ese?...  
  
Marik: Ahora veran jejeje...  
  
-----Luego, en la merced...  
  
Yugi: ¡AY! ¡ ME PISARON!  
  
Yami: ¡VIEJA MULA, POR QUE ME TORTEA!  
  
Marik: ¡ARRRGGGG! ¡MI RODILLA!, ¡ IDIOTA, SI TU EL DEL DIABLITO! "¡ AHI VA EL GOLPE!" ¡¿QUE ES ESO GUARRO?!  
  
Yami,Yugi y Marik se detuvieron en un puesto de ropa.  
  
Señora: Buenas jefe, **ay ¡Que buenas! **(penso cuando vio a Yami y a Marik).  
  
Yugi: Buenas tardes señora, eh... cuanto cuesta ese sweater( dijo señalando un swater cafe con ¿ROJO Y VERDE?)  
  
Sra: Ese patron, cuesta $100.00  
  
Yugi: ¿Como? (Yugi no habia escuchado eso por que habia mucho ruido)  
  
Marik: Dijo que el swater ese que es para ir a vender nopales en el mercado cuesta $100.00.  
  
Yugi: Pues... Me lo llevo.   
  
Yami: **Ay, que feo sweater**  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
L.D.G.E: ¡YUPI, TERCER CAP. TERMINADO! , ESPERO QUE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS =) ¿En donde estara mi querido Bakurita?.  
  
Bakura: Cierra los ojos y pon las manos...  
  
L.D.G.E: ¿?, mmmm.... ya, y ahora...  
  
Bakura: Abre los ojos...  
  
L.D.G.E: ¡ AY, QUE LINDO HAMSTER! n_n. ¡Tiene un pelaje muy bonito!, ¡ ESTA BIEN CHIQUITO!, ¡SE PARECE A "BOLITA"!  
  
Bakura: ¿Te... agrada?  
  
L.D.G.E: ¡Si! ¡MUCHO, GRACIAS! ¡ERES EL MEJOR! n_n  
  
Bakura: Gracias o///o, y...no me meresco un premio...o///o  
  
L.D.G.E: Pues... claro que si...o///o  
  
Tea: ¡ AY, QUE MALA ERES Y TU TAMBIEN BAKURA, PENSE QUE ERAS MI AMIGA! ¡BUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
¡NO SABES COMO SUFRI EN ESE LUGAR TAN FEO, TAN ATERRADOR, ERES MUY MALA, SNIF!  
  
L.D.G.E y Bakura: O_O ¿?...¡¿QUE HACE ESTA AQUI?!  
  
Tea: ¡ME DIJERON QUE ME REGRESARA POR DONDE VINE, QUE NO ME QUERIAN EN ESE LUGAR!  
  
y...¿que otra cosa me dijeron?...mmmm..... ¡AH SI! ¡ TAMBIEN ME DIJERON QUE IBAN A CASTIGAR AL SUJETO QUE ME  
  
MANDO AHI, A ESE HORRIPILANTE REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS!  
  
Bakura: Con razon ese dia que te mande ahi, me zumbaron mucho los oidos, para ser precisos, me zumbaron... ¡todo el bendito dia!  
  
¡Ya recuerdo!   
  
L.D.G.E: ¿De que hablas caramelito?  
  
Bakura: De que al reino de las sombras solo puedo mandar personas,almas y objetos... ¡UTILES!...¡ YA VEO POR QUE ME QUIEREN CASTIGAR!  
  
L.D.G.E:Pues yo no voy a permitir que te hagan algo malo.  
  
Bakura: Gracias, pero... ¿Ahora como ch/ng@d*s nos la vamos a quitar de encima?  
  
L.D.G.E: Hay...pues... ¡LO TENGO!  
  
Bakura: ¿Que?  
  
L.D.G.E: ¡ Hey tu, Tea!   
  
Tea: ¿Que quieres?, snif,snif...  
  
L.D.G.E: Que...salgas en la historia...  
  
Bakura: ¿? O_o  
  
Tea: ¿?, ¿Como dices?  
  
L.D.G.E: Si, en el "bonito" papel que te prometi,   
  
Tea:¡¿ DE VERDAD?!... Y...¡¿ PUEDO SER LA NOVIA DE YAMI?!  
  
L.D.G.E: **Pobre Yami...no puedo condenarlo asi...digo...¿andar con esa cosa?...ay...si no lo hago no me va a dejar en paz...  
  
¡¿QUE HAGO?!...** Este... pues... mmmmm... eso... te lo digo luego ¿si?  
  
Tea: Bueno, ya me puedo ir tranquila... bye ...jiji...  
  
L.D.G.E: ¿Que pex con esa vieja?.  
  
Bakura: ¡ESTA BIEN LOCA!  
  
L.D.G.E: Bien lectores, dejenme sus reviews diciendome si torturo al pobre Yami, que no quiero hacerlo, pero...bueno eso ya   
  
depende de ustedes...esa loca ¡AQUI! ¡OTRA VEZ!...ay eso no lo puedo creer...ay... esto va a estar muy dificil.   
  
Preguntas clave del cap. 3  
  
¿Que le habra pasado a Yugi?, ¿cambiara esos gustos tan feos que tiene? ¿Isis habra logrado llegar en una sola pieza a su casa?  
  
¿ Bakura y yo nos libraremos de esa psicopata? ¿ustedes permitiran que Yami sea novio de "la cosa"? ¿"Bolita" estara feliz con su  
  
nuevo amo? ¿Que nombre le pongo a mi hamster?  
  
Bye. Reviews ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. La verdad sobre los cereales

Yami el "EXTREME" Cap. 4 "La verdad sobre los cereales"  
  
L.D.G.E: Hello, bueno el unico dia que he tenido libre (por que la semena pasada anduve en ch/ng@) lo estoy aprovechando para  
  
escribir el cap. 4. Antes de empezar, quiero darle las gracias a Arashi Engel Hope y a Kaiba Shirou por sus reviews y...  
  
Yami: ¡MIL GRACIAS POR DECIR QUE NO QUIEREN QUE YO ANDE CON LA HIJA DEL TIO COSA, CON EL ESPANTAPAJAROS  
  
ESE, CON LA P*T@ R@M3R@ ESA, CON LA NACA, CON LA...VIEJA DE MERCADO,ETC,ETC!  
  
L.D.G.E: Han puesto muy happy a Yami, de cierto modo el sabia que sus fans no lo iban a dejar desamparado, todos los dias desde  
  
que se entero de que podria terminar siendo novio de la guarrita esa, le ha rezado a Dios para que no le pasara eso, y parece que  
  
le ha dado resultado. =), en fin yo tambien les quiero agradecer que me hayan quitado ese peso de encima, la neta que yo no queria  
  
torturar a Yami con la babosa esa. Pero ya que ha vuelto...¡Tengo que... PARTIRLE TODA LA M@DR3!,si tienen alguna sugerencia,  
  
antojo, etc,etc, de algo que quieren que le haga aparte de lo que se me ocurra =), mandemelo en sus reviews, si ya se que me la   
  
paso pidiendo reviews como si fuera una pordiosera, pero la verdad me agradaria recibir mas, aunque eso si, Arashi Engel Hope y  
  
Kaiba Shirou, consideren que soy su fan =), si me encanta el fic de Angel's Revenge y el de descubriendo el pasado de Yami,  
  
he leido esas historias desde antes que abriera una cuenta en fanfiction, espero que sigan leyendo el fic de Yami el "EXTREME"   
  
y que lean otro que pronto voy a hacer, sera diferente a este y quiza sea Yaoi, espero que lo encuentren interesante.  
  
Bakura y L.D.G.E: Arashi ¡GRACIAS POR EL CLOSET!, ¡ HAREMOS UN MUY, MUY, PERO MUY BUEN USO DE EL! =9.  
  
Bien lean el cap. =)  
  
---------------En la merced----------------  
  
Yami:O_O ¿Neta te gusta ese sweater?  
  
Yugi: Ay, apoco no esta chevere...  
  
Yami: "aja" ** Che sweater "dem" (Dem significa "de M/3rd@") esta bien cool-eid**  
  
Marik: Yami muevelas, escoje rapido lo que vas a comprar, no tengo todo el dia, tenemos cosas que hacer.  
  
Yami: Ay, ya callate, a ver...mmmmm....que comprare...¿cuanto cuesta esa bufanda?  
  
Señora: Esa cuesta $40.00.  
  
Marik: **Ay, ¿y este se queja de Yugi?, o sea "hello", esa bufanda esta del nabo, o sea, ¿rosa mexicano con verde bandera y azul fluorescente?, guarro,  
  
guarro, y requetecontra guarro**  
  
Yami: Me la llevo =).  
  
Yugi: ¿cuanto cuestan esos calcetines de bugs bunny?  
  
Marik: O_o **Seran mas bien de "puts pony", ¿que deformidad de conejo es ese? y...¿para empezar es un conejo?,tiene jeta de caballo y dientes de castor, que destreza tiene Yugi para identificar que es el conejito ese,  
  
o sea "hello"**   
  
Señora: Esos son de 3x$10.00  
  
Yugi: Bien...¡si me alcanza!, quiero los 3 pares.  
  
Marik: "Y yo quiero 5 ¿no?" =)  
  
Yugi: ¡ Si quieres te disparo unos, todavia tengo dinero!  
  
Marik: O_o, ¡No gracias!  
  
Yugi: Como quieras...  
  
Yami: Bueno ¿cuanto es?.  
  
Señora: Son $150.00  
  
Yugi: Vas Yami, pagale  
  
Yami: ¿Y yo por que?, ¡¿que hay si no se me da la gana pagar con el relleno de mis cerditos?!  
  
Yugi: Yo tampoco quiero pagar...no me quiero despedir de lo unico que me queda de cochicuino...  
  
Marik:( Toma $75.00 de las manos de c/u y se los da a la "ñora"), ya asunto arreglado, ya le pague, vamonos.  
  
Yami y Yugi: ¡¿POR QUE LO HICISTE?! ¡BBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Marik: Ay, callense...  
  
Yami y Yugi: ¡BBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Marik: ¡ CON UNA CH/NG@D@! ¡CALLENNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Yami: Asi por las buenas...snif...ya vamonos...snif...  
  
Marik, Yami y Yugi fueron adentro del marcado y pasaron por el area de "cereales" y en eso...  
  
Yugi: snif, ¡snif!, ¡SNIF!, ¡BBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Yami: ¿Que te ocurre Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Snif, estamos enfrente de los "cereales". ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Yami: **¡Ay no!, ¡¿Ya se habra enterado de que lo del cereal es un fraude?!** ¿Y que con eso Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Snif, bueno...¡YA SE QUE ES CEREAL CHAFA!, ¡BBBUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Yami: ¿Pero quien te dijo eso?   
  
Yugi: Bueno, pues...veras... cuando estaba en la tienda +KOTA...  
  
--------------FLASH BACK-------------  
  
Yugi: Hay muchos animalitos lindos, este conejito esta bien mono, pero me agradaria tener una tortuguita, ¡ay! pero si ya tengo a Yami XD,el pobre   
  
no le ganaria a esa tortuga en una carrera de velocidad XD, si, me acuerdo perfectamente como tenia la lengua afuera por trotar 1/2 cuadra,jaja,  
  
" Yugi, ya...no...puedo...mas..." jajaja, lo recuerdo tan bien como si hubiera sido ayer...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
L.D.G.E: ¡Zoquete! ,¡ Fue HOY!  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bakura: Hola Yugi...  
  
Yugi: ¡Ah! ¡Hola Ry...! ...quiero decir hola Bakura =(  
  
Bakura: ¡Ay por favor!, podias haberme saludado con el mismo animo con el que saludarias a Ryou  
  
Yugi:Emmm...si como digas...  
  
Bakura: Y...¿Que haces aqui?  
  
Yugi: Pues queria comprar una mascota...¡Oye que bonito hamster! ¿Lo compraste?  
  
Bakura: Noo, que va, me lo voy a ch/ng@r, ¡Pues claro que lo compre zoquete!...  
  
Yugi: Ay ya, solo era una pregunta.  
  
Bakura: (en voz baja) una pregunta muuuuy estupida.  
  
Yugi: ¿Que dices?, no te escuche.  
  
Bakura: Pues dije que era una pregunta estupida ¿por que?...  
  
Yugi: La verdad es que si te escuche, pero queria saber si tendrias el valor de decirmelo en mi cara  
  
Bakura: Pues ya ves que si tengo el valor para decirtelo en tu jeta.  
  
Yugi: Bueno, no vamos a pelearnos por eso, mejor...mmmmm...¿No quieres cereal?...=)  
  
Bakura: ¿Como dices? ¿Cereal?   
  
Yugi: ¡Claro! ¡Traigo mis "mini cajas de cereal"!, las llevo a todos lados, es mejor que la sopa maruchan, me las como en la escuela, en la calle,  
  
en el trabajo...  
  
Bakura: ¿En cual trabajo?, si tu ni en tu casa trapeas el piso.  
  
Yugi: Tienes razon =P...pero ¿Tu como lo sabes?  
  
Bakura: Pues, me lo dijo tu abuelo...U_U  
  
Yugi: ¿A si?, ¿en donde?  
  
Bakura: Cuando compraba "cereal" en el mercado.  
  
Yugi: ¿Tu vas al mercado?  
  
Bakura: Bueno pues...veras...en ese sitio consigo mercancia para mis "business"  
  
Yugi: ¡¿Para tus que...?!  
  
Bakura: Para mis negocios, ¡Tarado!  
  
Yugi: ¡Ahhhh! Interesante...y ¿que vendes?  
  
Bakura: Cereales =).  
  
Yugi: ¿Cereales?...¿?¿?¿?  
  
Bakura: ¡Si! Cereales...jejeje  
  
Yugi: No entiendo, ¿Por que me miras asi?, me da miedo esa mirada frivola y maliciosa que acabas de poner...  
  
Bakura: Ay ni que te fuera a secuestrar...  
  
Yugi: No pues quien sabe...  
  
Bakura: Para empezar estas enano, no tienes nada de dinero,tengo novia y no soy gay, por lo tanto, no me sirves para nada...  
  
Yugi: Bueno ya, explicame a que te refieres con eso de "tus negocios" y por que me miraste de esa forma...  
  
Bakura: mmmm....No se si te acuerdes que una vez Ryou falto durante una semana a la escuela...  
  
Yugi: Pues claro que lo recuerdo muy bien, el es un "matadito" y nunca habia faltado tanto, esa semena fue realmente extraña,  
  
yo nunca supe por que habia faltado, pero despues de ese incidente les vende cosas raras a los demas, y de ahi, a sacado toda la lana que tiene ahora. U_U  
  
Bakura: Eso es correcto, lo que paso fue que el queria comprarse un DVD de Evanescence,y un monton de cosas, y no tenia nada de money, entonces me embarro en su plan de  
  
"Ahorremos dinero para salvar a las ballenas", e hizo una lista de las cosas que podriamos conseguir mas baratas para asi juntar dinero, entonces se entero  
  
de que el cereal estaba mas barato en el mercado, y decidio que mejor lo comprariamos ahi y...  
  
Yugi:(interrumpiendo a Bakura) En todo tu relato hay algo que no entiendo... ¿No se supone que el dinero era para el DVD de Evanescence?  
  
Bakura: Pues si...  
  
Yugi: ¿Entonces por que dijiste que era para salvar a las ballenas?  
  
Bakura: Por la simple y sencilla razon de que se me ocurrio y se me dio mi ch/ng@d@ gana decirlo.  
  
Yugi: Ahhhhh, ya entendi.  
  
Bakura: "Ahhhhh" que pendejo estas...  
  
Yugi: Yo no me llevo asi contigo =(  
  
Bakura: Pero yo contigo si, ¿cual es tu p3d*?  
  
Yugi: Ninguno, mejor sigueme contando  
  
Bakura: mmm...¿En que iba?...mmmm...¡A si!, compramos el cereal en el mercado y la cena de ese domingo fue el cereal.  
  
Yugi: (interrumpiendo nuevamente a Bakura) ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que Ryou haya faltado a la escuela?  
  
Bakura: ¡Si dejas de interrumpirme te digo!...bien...pues esa noche Ryou se enfermo, le agarro una diarrea bien c@br/n@, lo bueno de ese asunto es que yo no me trague   
  
esa ch/ng@d3r@, el caso es que de ahi se me ocurrio una idea.  
  
Yugi: ¿Cual?  
  
Bakura: Bueno pues se que a muchos "estudiantes" no les agrada mucho la escuela, o por lo menos no les gusta poner atencion a las clases, en fin, tuve la magnifica idea de  
  
beneficiarme con eso, ¿que como lo haria?, pues facil, si Ryou se enfermo por comerse esa m@dr3, cualquier otra persona normal tambien lo haria, a si que, si ellos llegaban  
  
a consumirlo, se enfermarian y no irian a la escuela, y si su objetivo era no ir, ya tenian la solucion, claro que las cosas en este mundo no son gratis $$$$$$$$$, es por eso   
  
que le conte a Ryou mi idea, al pricipio no estuvo de acuerdo conmigo,ya sabes que es un chavo muy "correcto", pero despues se convencio de los multiples beneficios que podria   
  
tener ganando money de manera facil y eficaz, y...tan tan, acepto la idea de ayudarme con el negocio, yo compro la mercancia, el la vende, ambos buscamos clientes, nos repartimos las ganancias, ellos obtienen lo que quieren,etc,etc.  
  
Yugi: Ahhh, ya veo, lo bueno es que mi abuelito compra el cereal en otro lado... ¿Verdad?  
  
Bakura: Este....mmmm....  
  
Yugi: Si, mira pruebalo...(Yugi saco una de sus "mini cajas de cereal- Zucaritas")  
  
Bakura: Ahhhhh, sip, son las "Zurraditas"  
  
Yugi: ¿"Zurraditas"?  
  
Bakura: Sip... U_U. En estas la mascota es, en lugar del "tigre Toño", el "Tigre Moño"  
  
Yugi: ¿El "Tigre Moño"?  
  
Bakura: Si, mira, aqui dice, justo en su moño, creo que por eso se llama asi.  
  
Yugi: Pero, si el "Tigre Toño" tambien usa un moño ¿no?  
  
Bakura: No, el "Tigre Toño"usa un paliacate.  
  
Yugi: Pues...entonces...mejor...¿No quieres "Choco Crispis"?  
  
Bakura: Ahhh, los "Chocho Chippies", si mira, la mascota de aqui no es el elefante "Melvin", sino el elefante " Darwin"  
  
Yugi: Entonces mi abuelo...snif, snif...  
  
Bakura: Sip, tu abuelo compra ese cereal chafota, no te lo queria decir...bueno la verdad es que si te lo queria decir JAJAJA =D, ¡SUFRE YUGI MOTTO, SUFRE!, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA =D.  
  
Yugi: ¡QUE CRUEL! ¡BBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
----------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-------------------  
  
Yugi: Y eso fue lo que paso, Snif, Snif....  
  
Yami: Con que fue el OGT de Bakura, ya vera...  
  
Marik: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ya me quiero largar de aqui!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Pues ya largate c@br*n, yo no te estoy amarrando con hojas de elote para que no te puedas ir, aunque...no suena mal la idea de hacerte una correa como de esas para perro con hojas de elote XD.  
  
Marik: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CALLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: "Fido" ven, ven "Fido"....XD  
  
Marik: AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.....  
  
Yami: Ah, no te gusto el nombre ¿eh?....mmmmm.....bueno que te parece "Robert", ¡SI!, a ver como suena...."Robert" ven aqui...XD  
  
Marik: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡J*D3T3, FARAON P*TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ME GRITES MARIK-A!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Ya, snif, calma, vamonos por que la gente nos esta viendo muy feo.  
  
Marik: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ME VALE M@DR3S QUE LA P/NCH3 GENTE NOS VEA FEO!!!!!!!!!!!!!, pero tienes razon, vamonos.  
  
--------Luego, en la casa de Yami y Yugi--------  
  
Marik: A ver zoquetes vamos a empezar con las clases.  
  
Yami: Aja, como sabes muuuucho...  
  
Marik: ¿Que dices?  
  
Yami: ¡Que no sabes nada!  
  
Marik: ¡Apuesto que tu ni patinar sabes!  
  
Yami: Pues...la neta es que no....  
  
Marik: Ya lo sabia. Bien...mmm...¿El piso de la cocina es resbaloso?  
  
Yugi: ¡Uhh!, no tienes ni idea...  
  
Marik: ¡Perfecto!  
  
Yami: ¿Que tienes pensado hacer Marik-a?  
  
Marik: ¡CIERRA LA BOCA, IDIOTA!...¡Tengo ganas de...de...  
  
Yugi: ¡Cuenta hasta diez!   
  
Yami: Ay si...mira como tiemblo...¿que quieres hacer?, ¡Darme en la m@dr3!  
  
Marik: ¡SIIIIIIII!  
  
Yami: ¡ INTENTALO MARIK-A!  
  
Maga oscura: ¡ BASTA PAR DE P3ND3J*S!  
  
Mago oscuro: ¡ CON SUS GRITOS NO NOS DEJAN...  
  
Yugi: ¿No los dejan que?...   
  
Mago: Bueno...este...pues...ella...yo...eemmmm....  
  
Yugi: ¿Siiiiii? =)  
  
Yami: Ya Yugi, no seas chismoso...y...¿Que estaban haciendo? =P  
  
Mago: Pues...mmm...ustedes no estan para saberlo, ni yo para contarselos.  
  
Yami: Ay por favor, ¿no creen que ya estamos lo suficientemente grandes para saber de esas cosas?  
  
Mago y Maga: ¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
Marik: Ya no se hagan patos.  
  
Mago y Maga: Si solo estabamos jugando...  
  
Yami: ¡Oh!, ¡Jugando!  
  
Mago: Pues claro...  
  
Yugi: ¡Orale Mago!  
  
Maga: ¿De que hablan?  
  
Yami: Pues, de lo mismo que ustedes ¿no?  
  
Mago: Si, ella y yo estabamos jugando...  
  
Yugi: Ya, ya, ya, no nos digan...  
  
Maga: Jugabamos "el juego de la oca"  
  
Yami, Yugi y Marik: ¿A la oca?  
  
Mago: Pues si, ¿que pensaron?  
  
Maga: Jugabamos tranquilamente, naturalmente ¡yo iba ganando!, ¡Hasta que ustedes gritaron como locos y el mago se asusto y volteo el tablero, provocando que se cayeran las fichas!  
  
Yami: Ahhhhh, vaya, yo ya estaba sospechando otra cosa...pero entonces...¿Por que el Mago se tardo tanto en responder?  
  
Mago: Por que ultimamente...ya se me va el avion =P  
  
Yugi: Pues que bueno **y que malo**que no haya sido lo que nosotros pensabamos.  
  
Marik: Bueno sigan jugando y tu Yugi, echale agua al piso de la cocina.  
  
Yami: ¿Y yo que hago?  
  
Marik: mmmmm... Ve por los refrescos.  
  
Yami: Pues si me das din...  
  
Marik: ¡Ni lo sueñes!, ¡Compralos con TU dinero!  
  
Yami: Arrrgggg, esta bien...  
  
-----Luego-----  
  
Yugi: Listo, ya esta, ¿y ahora?.  
  
Yami: (llegando de la tienda y entrando a...¡La cocina!) ¡Ya vineEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CRAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: @_@  
  
Marik: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD. ¡ P/NCH3 FARAON ZOQUETE! JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡ AY, ESTE SUCESO NO SE ME VA A OLVIDAR NUNCA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
(Marik se estaba acercando peligrosamente a la cocina, pero no se dio cuenta por que seguia riendose) ¡MENDIGO PORRAZO QUE SE ACOMODO! JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
JAJAJAJA...  
  
Yami: ¡Ay!, mi cabeza, ¡me duele mucho!, ¿Que me paso Yugi?...  
  
Yugi: Pues te caiste y Marik se esta burlando de ti...  
  
Marik: ¡SI, ESTO NO LO OLVIDARE NUNCA! , a menos de que me caiga, me de un buen madrazo y me quede con lagunas mentales ¡PERO QUE DIGO, ESO NUNCA ME VA A PASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Otro.  
  
Marik: @_@  
  
Yugi: ¿Estas bien?  
  
Marik: ¿Que paso?...  
  
Yugi: Pues te acabas de caer.  
  
Yami: ¡Y tu que te estabas burlando de mi!  
  
Marik: ¿yooooooo?, ¿cuando?  
  
Yami: Ahori... ¿no te acuerdas?  
  
Marik: Pues.....No.  
  
Yami: ¿Sabes como te llamas?  
  
Marik: ¡Claro que si faraon!  
  
Yami: Entonces eso significa que.....JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD, ¡TE QUEDASTE CON LAGUNAS MENTALES!, ¡P/NCH3 IDIOTA!, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD,  
  
¡ACABAS DE PREDECIR TU DESTINO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡¿LE ROBASTE EL COLLAR DEL MILENIO A ISIS?! XD  
  
Marik: Pues...si se lo robe ¿y que con eso?  
  
Yami: ¡ YA TE PEGO LO IDIOTA!, ¡SABEN LO QUE LES VA A PASAR Y NO LO EVITAN! , ¡QUE LOSER! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD  
  
-----Un rato despues-----  
  
Marik: Bueno sera mejor que las clases se las de mañana, por que...¡ME DUELE TODO!  
  
Yami: Si a mi tambien.  
  
Yugi: Bueno...¿vas a venir a mi casa otra vez?  
  
Marik: Si se me da la gana si... bueno...ya me voy...  
  
Yugi: ¿Te vas a ir en tu moto?  
  
Marik: ¡A HU3V* GÜEY!  
  
Yugi: Solo era una pregunta, ¡No te esponjes!  
  
(Marik salio de la casa de Yugi, se subio a la moto y se fue todo adolorido)  
  
Yugi: ¡Esta bien loco!, ¿como se le ocurre acelerar de esa forma la motocicleta en el estado en que se encuentra?  
  
Yami: ¡Ay! por mi se puede suicidar si quiere ¡ Ay! ¡Mi pobre manita! ¡ME DUELE UN CH/NG*!  
  
Yugi: Ya callate, mejor vamos a dormir.  
  
Yami: Ya que...  
  
Continuara.  
  
L.D.G.E: Bueno, he acabado el cuarto cap...  
  
Tea: ¿Donde esta mi boleto del avion?  
  
Bakura: ¡Aqui esta, babosa!  
  
Tea: Ay, pero ¿por que me dices asi?  
  
Bakura: ¡Por que quiero ¿cual es tu p3do p3nd3j@?!  
  
Tea: Mejor ya me voy. Quien diria, ¡Viajare a Hawai! ¡wiii! n_n.  
  
L.D.G.E:** ¡ Deseo con toda el alma QUE TE VAYA DE LA CH/NG@D@!** Bye Tea.  
  
Tea: Adios amigui jijiji.  
  
----Luego----  
  
L.D.G.E: Espero que disfrute el "V.T.E". =)  
  
Bakura: ¿El "V.T.E"?   
  
L.D.G.E: Si en el proximo cap. te digo que es, mientras vamos a estrenar el closet.   
  
Bien lectores Bye. 


	5. El VTE y un personaje de pelicula

Yami el "EXTREME". Cap. 5 "El V.T.E y un personaje de pelicula".  
  
L.D.G.E: ¡ Hello!, bueno pues aqui estoy escribiendo otro cap. de este "fic", Kaiba Shirou gracias por tu review.  
  
Espero que les guste el cap.  
  
---------------- En casa de Yami y Yugi---------------------  
  
Yami: ¡Oh MI ESPALDA ME DUELE!  
  
Yugi: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.  
  
Yami: Yugi, Yugi, ¡YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
  
Yugi: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...  
  
Yami: Es imposible, ¡esta muerto!.  
  
Yugi: ¿Eh, quien, quien esta muerto?  
  
Yami: Oye Yugi...  
  
Yugi: ¿Que quieres?, que no ves que son las...3 de la mañana.  
  
Yami: Es que...me duele mucho la espalda...  
  
Yugi: ¡Ay pues es obvio!, chico porrazo que te diste, ¿sabes que fue lo unico bueno?  
  
Yami: ¿Que?  
  
Yugi: ¡Que el zoquete de Marik se partio la ma...!   
  
Yami: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡Ay!...  
  
Yugi: Para que te ries si sabes que te duele  
  
Yami: Es que no lo puedo evitar, tan solo de recordar ese suceso...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ...¡AY!  
  
Yugi: Mejor ya duermete, chance y mañana ya no te duele tanto.  
  
Yami: Si tu lo dices...solo te quiero pedir un favor...  
  
Yugi: ¿Cual?  
  
Yami: ¡DEJA DE PATEARME DONDE ME DUELE! (sin albur)  
  
Yugi: ¿Yo?, ¿a que horas?  
  
Yami: ¡Siempre te mueves como loco cuando te duermes y siempre me golpeas!  
  
Yugi: Sorry =P.  
  
A la mañana siguiente...  
  
Yugi: aahhhhhhh, ¡Que bien dormi! =)  
  
Yami: @_@...  
  
Yugi: Oye Yami...¿Yami?. Duerme como un angelito. =) (¿Y quien no lo haria si la noche anterior le hubieran dado unos buenos golpes que noquearian a cualquiera XD).  
  
Yami: (que apenas logro despertar) Yugi...¡Tengo mucha hambre!... (O_o a caray, le dan una buena tunda y lo unico que dice es ¡Tengo hambre!,que se pase el secreto)  
  
Yugi: ¿Que desayunaremos?  
  
Yami: Que te parece si desayunamos unas quesadillitas con salsa =9.  
  
Yugi: Esta bien, ¿Tienes money?  
  
Yami: Nones (Simplemente no)  
  
Yugi: mmmmmm...¿como le haremos?  
  
Yami: ¿Que tal si bajas a ver que hay en el refrigerador?  
  
Yugi: Bueeeeno....  
  
Yami: ( Abriendo un cajon del ropero y hablando en voz baja). No te preocupes " Señor oing-oing" aqui estas a salvo, no te van a romper como al señor "Porkeria" o al señor "Porcino".   
  
Yugi: ( Entrando a la habitacion) ¿Que crees Yami?, Que no hay nada para...¿Que escondiste?   
  
Yami: Nada =D.  
  
Yugi: Nada ¿eh?.  
  
Yami: Es enserio.  
  
Yugi: ¿A ver?, ¿Que hay atras de ti?.  
  
Yami: Ya te dije que nada =D  
  
Yugi: Bueno... ¿Le pedire dinero a mi abuelo para comprar algo?  
  
Yami: ¡Si!, ¡Si!, ¡Ve! jeje =D  
  
Yugi: O.K.  
  
Yami: ¡Fiuf!, que bueno que no se dio cuenta de nada, bueno voy a llamar a Joey para invitarlo a que vea el partido de futbol conmigo n_n.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bakura: ¡A que zoquete es Yugi!. Pero... Ahora si dime ¿Que es el V.T.E.? ¿no se supone que es V.T.P de Viaje Todo Pagado?.  
  
L.D.G.E: ¿Y quien te dijo que yo le iba a regalar un viaje todo pagado a la guarra esa?  
  
Bakura: ¿Entonces que significa?  
  
L.D.G.E: V.T.E. Son las siglas de "Vuelo Todo Estrellado" =), o sea que te te aseguran que el avion se va a estrellar por ahi.  
  
Bakura: Ah, ya veo, =) ¿y es de "aeromexico"?  
  
L.D.G.E: Nop, es de " Aerolineas Bin Laden" jejejejejeje =D. ¿A que hora se fue?  
  
Bakura: La loca se fue a las 6:00 p.m ¿por que?  
  
L.D.G.E: A ver, 6:00 pm, mas 1/2 hora de traslado al aeropuerto, mas 15 minutos de vuelo seguro, son 6:45 pm. ¿Que hora es bakurita?.  
  
Bakura: Son las 6:44 pm.  
  
L.D.G.E: Bien, un minuto para la colision, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA =D.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
----------Mientras tanto--------------  
  
Tea: ¡Hay que bonito avion!, lo unico malo es que no traje nada de comer, y ya tengo mucha hambre.  
  
En eso el avion comienza a perder altura y los pasajeros se dan cuenta...  
  
Pasajero #1: ¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?!  
  
Pasajera #2: ¡EL AVION SE ESTA IENDO HACIA ABAJO! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Piloto: Conserven la calma.... ¡Ay ya!, ¡NO LO HAGAN, TODOS VAMOS A MORIR! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: ¿Que?, ¿que?, ¿Que vamos a morir?, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YO SOY MUY BELLA Y JOVEN PARA MORIR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pasajero #3: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y APARTE DE ESO ERES UNA GRITONA HISTERICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CALLESE VIEJO CALVO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pasajero #3: Pues como sea ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YO YA VIVI MAS QUE TU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.  
  
Tea: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CADA VEZ SE VA MAS RAPIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
L.D.G.E: 5,4,  
  
Bakura:3,2,  
  
L.D.G.E: 1 y...  
  
L.D.G.E y Bakura: Bye Tea....JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA =D  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Y en eso el avion........  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea:@_@...  
  
Pasajero #3: @_@...  
  
Piloto: @_@...(El tipo estaba debajo de una GRAN manta, pues cual manta era su paracaidas solo que el tipo no lo utilizo bien por los nervios y ¡Prack!, termino como los demas pasajeros,o sea asi @_@,jajaja XD).  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
------En la casa de Yugi y Yami-------  
  
Ding, dong...  
  
Yami: ¡Hola Joey!  
  
Joey: ¡Hola Yami!  
  
Yami: Pasa.  
  
Joey: ¡Ay que bien!, apenas van a desayunar.  
  
Yami: Si ,¿Por que?.  
  
Joey:(Con una mano en el estomago) Bueno, es que...  
  
Yami: ¡No me digas!....mmmm...Ya se...  
  
Joey:**Ay que bueno que ya entendio que no he comido nada**  
  
Yami: ¡Nos trajiste tamales a Yugi y a mi!, ¡Ay que buen amigo eres!  
  
Joey: ...........  
  
Yami: ¿Y bien, en donde estan?  
  
Joey:...........  
  
Yami: ¡Ah ya se!, ¡No son tamales, son taquitos! n_n. ¿Verdad?  
  
Joey: Pues...¿te digo algo y no te enojas?  
  
Yami: ¿Que?  
  
Joey: Primero di que no te vas a enojar...  
  
Yami: Ah, si, como sea. Ya dime...  
  
Joey: Me...  
  
Yami: No estoy jugando...  
  
Joey: Ay bueno, la verdad es que esperaba que me dieran algo de desayunar, por que yo no ha comido nada, jejeje =).  
  
Yami: ¡¿Como dices?!   
  
Joey: ¡Que dijimos con eso de que no te ibas a enojar!  
  
Yami: ¿Yo?, ¿Cuando te dije?  
  
Joey: Ay bueno ya, mejor vamos a sentarnos para ver la tele. =D.  
  
Yami:Esta bien. ¡Oye Yugi!...  
  
Yugi: (Sirviendo las quesadillas para desayunar) ¿Que quieres Yami?.  
  
Yami: ¡Prende la tele porfa!  
  
Yugi: Yami, el control esta en el sillon, y si no esta ahi...¡PARATE Y PRENDELA TUUUUUUUUUU!  
  
Yami: ¡No te enojes!, ¡Te lo pedi por favor! ¿no?...  
  
Yugi: ¡Ay que flojo!...  
  
Yami: (Haciendo un "GRAN" esfuerzo para poder apachurrar el botoncito "Power" del control remoto). Vamos a ver el partido del real madrid! =). (Mi equipo favorito de fut, ahhhh, lo unico malo de cuando pasan los partidos,es que hay alguien que llega como bolido a su casa dejando a su pobre abuelito atras, cuando llega prende la tele, se pone  
  
a ver el partido y no hace lo que debe de hacer, o sea, la tarea...mmmm....-voz sarcastica- ¿Quien podra ser?...)  
  
---*Comentarista: Figo se quita a dos de sus contrincantes, mete un centro, ¡Llega Ronaldo y.......  
  
Yami y Joey : ¡ES EL GOL!...  
  
---*Comentarista: ¡LA FALLA!, ¡INCREIBLE!, ¡RONALDO FALLO!...  
  
Yami: ¡¿QUE?!...  
  
---*Interrumpimos la transmision del partido de futbol, para darles la siguiente noticia...  
  
---*Cerca de la ciudad de México, un avion de extraña procedencia se ha estrellado, hasta el momento e increiblemente, casi todos los pasajeros han sobrevivido, y decimos casi, por que hay una persona desaparecida, se trata de una chica llamada Tea Gardner, hasta el momento no hay ni rastro de ella (Y que bueno n_n).  
  
Joey: ¡Ay!, ¡¿Interrumpen el partido, solo para dar el informe de un avionazo?!  
  
Yami: Si, o sea ¿que onda con eso?  
  
Joey: Ademas dicen que todos sobrevivieron.  
  
Yami: Bueno, casi todos, no ves que dicen que la babas de Tea no aparece por ningun sitio.  
  
Joey: ¡Yupi! , ¡Nos hemos librado de los discursos de la amistad para siempre! ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII! n_n  
  
Yami: ¡Tienes razon! ¡WIIIIIIII! n_n  
  
Yugi: Pues yo...  
  
Yami: Tu que Yugi, no me digas que la extrañaras.  
  
Yugi: Pues... ¡Claro que no! n_n. Estoy bien happy de que ya no este aqui.  
  
Yami: Bueno, ¿y el partido?...  
  
---* Aqui estamos de regreso en "Te IDIOTIZA deportes", y...¿en que estabamos?....mmmmm....¡Ah ya recorde!, Ronaldo fallo en su "intento" de meter el gol.   
  
Yami: Sigo sin poder creer que haya fallado.  
  
Joey: Igual yo.  
  
Ring, ring...  
  
Yugi: Yo contesto.  
  
Yami: **Ay lo dice como si Joey o yo nos fueramos a parar a contestar el ...che telefono**  
  
Joey: **Todavia tengo hambre**  
  
Yugi: Bueno...  
  
Marik: Hey Yugi...  
  
Yugi: ¡Ah! ¡Hola Marik! Buenos dias.  
  
Marik: ¡¿Que tienen de buenos?!  
  
Yugi: ¡Ay no te enojes!, solo te estaba saludando.  
  
Marik: Bueno el caso es que solo hablaba para decirles que nos vemos esta tarde a las tres, en la pista de patinaje que esta cerca de la casa de Joey.  
  
Yugi: ¿Vamos a practicar?  
  
Marik: Nooo...que va, vamos a ir para hacer muñequitos de nieve.  
  
Yugi: ¡Ay que padre!, ¡Hay nieve!  
  
Marik:**¡Ay eres un estupido!**Nos vemos.  
  
Yugi: Si, adios.  
  
Yami: ¿Quien era?  
  
Yugi: Era Marik.  
  
Yami: ¿Y que carajos queria ese?  
  
Yugi: Dice que vamos a ir a practicar a la pista de patinaje.  
  
Yami: ¡Ay no!. ¡Yo no voy!.  
  
Yugi:¿Pero por que?  
  
Yami: Por que no se me da la gana y por que todavia me duele mucho la espalda y la mano.  
  
Yugi: ¡Ay vamos!, ¿Que te cuesta ir dos que tres horas? ,¡anda di que si, anda ¿si?.  
  
Yami: Ya Quico.  
  
Yugi: ¿Quico?  
  
Maga oscura: ¿Yugi, alguna vez has visto un programa de T.V. que se llama "El chavo del ocho"?  
  
Yugi:Pues...si ¿por que?  
  
Mago oscuro: Pues, por que en ese programa sale un güey que tiene cachetes de toronja de a peso.  
  
Yugi: ¿Y eso que?, ¿acaso me estas diciendo cacheton?, snif, snif.  
  
Mago oscuro: No Yugi, es solo que Quico dice la frase que le dijiste a Yami.**Pero la verdad si estas algo cacheton**  
  
Yugi: Ahhhh, ya entendi.  
  
Maga: **Ya era hora**.  
  
Mientras tanto...  
  
En una zona no muy lejos de la casa de Joey, los policias intentaban encontrar algun rastro de la gata, que diga, de Tea, aunque se pasaron horas y horas sin ningun resultado.  
  
Poli #1: Sabes que parejota...  
  
Poli #2: Que hay parejota.  
  
Poli #1: Que ya me aburri de andar buscando a la vieja esa.  
  
Poli #2: Pos yo igual, y ademas ya tengo hambre.  
  
Poli #1: Pos vamonos a comprar una torta, yo invito.  
  
Poli #2: Ta bien.  
  
(Lo bueno es que hablan "correctamente" los vatos estos xP)  
  
Y luego, en el puesto de las tortas....  
  
Poli #1: Que le parecen estas tortas parejota.  
  
Poli #2: No, pos la neta estan bien buenas, lo malo es que ya me acabe las dos.  
  
Poli #1: Si, yo tambien ya acabe.A ver carnal, fueron 4 tortas y dos chescos (Refrescos) ¿Cuanto va a ser?  
  
Vendedor: Son $82.00 jefe.  
  
Poli #1: Orale parejota.  
  
Poli #2: ¿Orale que?  
  
Poli #1: Pos ya pague.  
  
Poli #2: ¿Como que pague?,¿no usted las iba a invitar?  
  
Poli #1: Pos si.  
  
Poli #2:¿Entonces?  
  
Poli #1: Pos yo ya las invite, pero jamas le dije que yo las iba a pagar. Asi que ahi nos vemos. (En eso el poli se echa a correr)  
  
Poli #2: Espereme parejota. (El poli sale tras de el)  
  
Vendedor: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Oigan desgraciados, REGRESEN Y PAGUENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y luego...  
  
Poli #2: Oiga parejota, que OGT se vio.  
  
Poli #1:¿Yo?, si uste fue el menso.  
  
Poli #2: Pos la neta si, pero tuvo divertido.  
  
Poli #1: Sabe que parejota.  
  
Poli #2: ¿Que?  
  
Poli #1: Yo ya me voy pa mi casa, ya no quiero buscar a la mona esa.  
  
Poli #2: Si, yo tampoco, mejor que se encuentre ella sola ,jeje.  
  
Y a las tres de la tarde...  
  
Yami: ¿Yugi estas seguro de que te dijo que llegaria a las tres de la tarde?  
  
Yugi: Pues claro que si.  
  
Media hora despues...  
  
Yami: No lo puedo creer.  
  
Joey: ¿Que?  
  
Yami: Pues eso de que dice que lleguemos a las tres, o sea, ¿no sabe para que sirve su j*d/d@ moto?,¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ por que si nosotros llegamos temprano CAMINANDO, el con mayor razon ya deberia estar aqui !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Vamos, no te desesperes.  
  
Joey: Si, no tiene caso, mira ahi viene.  
  
Marik: Perdon por el retraso.  
  
Yami: Si, si te perdonamos, ya sabemos que tu no tienes la culpa de estar RETRASADO.  
  
Marik: Jajaja- risa sarcastica-, muy gracioso.  
  
Joey: Ay ya parenle, no quiero que se peleen. Por cierto...¿Que hacemos aqui? =P.  
  
Marik: Vamos a la pista de patinaje que esta aqui cerca.  
  
Joey: ¿Pista de patinaje?.  
  
Marik: Si, ¿nunca la has visto?.  
  
Joey: Pues no.  
  
Marik: Ay, ya ni por que vives en este lugar.  
  
Joey: Lo que pasa es que no salgo muy seguido =P.  
  
En eso llega Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Hola zopilotes.  
  
Yami: ¿A caray, tu que haces aqui?.  
  
Bakura: Me invito Marik.  
  
Joey: ¿Y Ryou?  
  
Bakura:Esta alla comprandose una paleta.  
  
Joey: Ahhhh. ¿Y por que nos dijiste zopilotes?  
  
Bakura: Por que se me dio la gana. ¿Tienes algun problema con eso?  
  
Joey: Pues no.  
  
Yami:Oye no te metas con mi amigo, y por cierto... tengo que hablar contigo.  
  
Bakura: ¿De que?  
  
Yami: De lo que le dijiste a Yugi en la tienda de mascotas.  
  
Bakura: Ah, lo de los cereales.  
  
Yami: Exacto.  
  
Bakura: Pues si, yo le solte la sopa, y, ¿que piensas hacerme?  
  
Yami: Primero que nada, ponerte una madrina, hasta que quedes irreconocible, y luego...  
  
Bakura: Y luego, con las fuerzas que me queden voy a tu casa,subo a tu cuarto, abro el ropero,tomo al "señor oing-oing",y lo tiro al suelo, para que quede tan irreconocible como yo.  
  
Yami: ¡Ay amigo Bakura!, como crees que yooo te haria eso,no, para nada, ¿verdad que no le vas a hacer nada al "Señor oing-oing"?. =)  
  
Bakura: Depende... =)  
  
Yami: ¿Depende de que?  
  
Bakura: De si me haces enojar o no. =D  
  
Yami: De acuerdo, no dire nada que te ofenda ni que te haga enojar. =D  
  
Ryou: ¿Quien es el "señor oing-oing"?  
  
Yami: No, no es nadie, mejor ya vamonos. jeje =D.  
  
Y mientras Yami, Yugi, Joey,Bakura y Marik caminaban...  
  
Yugi: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!, ¡Plaf!.  
  
Yami: (Volteando a ver a Yugi). ¿Que te paso?  
  
Yugi: Ay, pues, me tropeze con algo.  
  
Joey: A ver.(Joey se inclina para ver el objeto con el que Yugi se habia tropezado y le da unos golpecitos). ¡Poc!, ¡Poc!.   
  
Marik: ¿Pero que planta tan extraña y horrible es esa?.  
  
Bakura: Yo no creo que sea una planta, mas bien, es una piedra demasiado hueca, cubierta con algo chamuscado.  
  
Yami: ¿Que podra ser?  
  
Joey: ¿Y si intentamos sacarla?  
  
Yugi: Buena idea Joey.  
  
Y asi, nuestros amigos tiraron fuertemente de aquel objeto extraño hasta que...  
  
Joey: (Emitiendo un grito demasiado agudo- digamos que algo asi como el de una mujer-)¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE ALIEN TAN MAS FEO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LLAMEN A JAIME MAUSSAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Yami: Joey...  
  
Joey: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LOS EXTRATERRESTRES VIENEN A CONQUISTAR EL PLANETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Oye Joey...  
  
Joey: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JOEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: ¿eh, que pasa Yami?.  
  
Yami: No es un alien, es...es...algo peor...  
  
Joey: ¿Peor que un alien?  
  
Yami: Peor...  
  
Yugi: ¿Peor que un grupo de extraterrestres con intenciones de gobernarnos?  
  
Yami: Si, peor...  
  
Marik: ¿Peor que tener que soportarte?  
  
Yami: jajaja, me muero de la risa.  
  
Bakura: Ya se quien es...  
  
Yugi: ¿Quien?  
  
Joey: Ya, sueltalo, ¿quien es?  
  
Marik: Si, ya no nos tengas en suspenso.  
  
Yami: Es....................¡Tea!.   
  
Tan,tan,tan,tan- Musiquita de terror-  
  
Yugi: ¡AY, NO!  
  
Joey: ¿O sea que no nos hemos librado de los discursos de la amistad?.  
  
Yami:(Con voz dramatica) Desgraciadamente....no.  
  
Marik: Oigan, esta despertando.  
  
Yami: Ay, esto no puede estar pasando.  
  
Tea: (Con ropa de viñera, pelos de elote quemado y una cara demasiado psicotica). ¡HOLA!, ¿QUE HACEN AQUI?.  
  
Bakura: Aqui la unica pregunta es...¿Que hace Beetle Juice aqui?. (Para los que no sepan Beetle Juice es un personaje de una pelicula que tiene cara de loco, con el cabello todo desgreñado, y que se viste como un tipo de la carcel).  
  
Todos: ¿Beetle quien?.  
  
Bakura: Beetle Juice. =)  
  
Joey: ¿Y donde esta?.  
  
Bakura: Enfrente de ti, =).  
  
Joey.: Pues yo solo veo a Tea ahi.  
  
Bakura: Pues por eso, es que con ese atuendo es igualita a ese güey.  
  
Yami: Ahora que lo dices...si es cierto, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD, Tea es Beetle Juice, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD.  
  
Marik: mmmm...creo que si he visto esa pelicula, ¡AH, SI, YA ME ACORDE!, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD.  
  
Yugi: No entiendo de que se rien.  
  
Joey: ¿Sera del tipo de la pelicula?  
  
Bakura: ¿Ustedes no la han visto?.  
  
Yugi y Joey: No.  
  
Bakura: (Sacando su cartera). ¿Ven a este mono de aqui? (Dice señalando una estampita de "los huevos de Doritos").  
  
Yugi: No me digas que...  
  
Joey: Ese es Beetle Juice...  
  
Bakura: Pues es su parodia, pero es casi identico al real.  
  
Yugi: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD, ¡HAY QUE GRACIOSO!, XD.  
  
Joey: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡POBRE TEA!, XP, ¡ES IGUALITA A EL! XD.  
  
Tea:(Con sus mismos ojos de psicopata) ¿De que hablan?  
  
Yugi: (Tratando de aguantarse la risa) De que...JA....de que...luces muy bien....JA XP.  
  
Tea: ¡Gracias!.  
  
Marik:Si, nos encanta tu peinado...JAJA...XP.  
  
Bakura: Tus rizos...son rizos "Pantene" ....JA...JA...XP, "bien" hidratados y con...JA..."mucho" color XD.   
  
Yami: Dime en donde te...JA... hiciste...esos rizos...  
  
Joey: Si...JAJA...Dime...pero para no ir yo...XP.  
  
Tea: ¿?. Nuevamente no entiendo de que hablan.  
  
Yugi: De que tu cabello esta bien cool...XD.  
  
Tea: ¡Ay que amables! (Dice con ojos de estrellita) *///*  
  
Yugi: **A esta vieja esta tan mensa que no se ha dado cuenta de que tiene cabello de "Peluca chamuscada", XP**.  
  
Joey: Bueno, mejor ya vamonos a patinar...JAJAJA...XP.  
  
Marik: Si...JAJAJA...creo que tienes razon...XD.  
  
Tea: ¿Van a patinar?, ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?.  
  
Yugi: ¡Ay si!, como tu quieras. XD.  
  
Bakura: A ver si no asustas a la gente...XP.  
  
Tea: ¿Que dijiste?  
  
Bakura: Que vas a impactar a la gente con tu "look"....XD.  
  
Continuara... 


	6. Noche de brujas

Yami el "EXTREME" Cap.6 "Noche de brujas ".  
  
L.D.G.E: ¡Hello!, despues de "milenios" de hue...,y frustración , hoy me encuentro aqui escribiendo el cap. 6 de este "fic de humor", ¡al fin llegaron las vacaciones!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡siiiiiiiii!!!!!!, no mas pararse temprano, no mas escuela secundaria, lo unico que voy a  
  
extrañar de ahi son mis cuates, fuera tension para mi hasta el 30 de julio (que es cuando entregan resultados del "bonito examencito").  
  
Espero que disfruten este cap y dejen su review.   
  
------En la calle------  
  
Tea: ¡¿De verdad piensas que voy a impactar a la gente con mi look?!   
  
Bakura: ¡CLARO!,... XP.  
  
Tea: ¡Oh!, ¡Muchas gracias!   
  
Marik: Bueno...XP, sera mejor que sera mejor que nos larguemos de una buena vez a la pista, tienen mucho que aprender inutiles.  
  
Yami: ¡¿A QUIEN LE ESTAS LLAMANDO INUTIL?!  
  
Marik: Pues...no veo a otro mas que a ti y a esos de alla.  
  
Joey: Jajaja, me matas de risa.  
  
Marik: Ves, soy bueno contando "chistes".  
  
Bakura: Si, como no.  
  
Marik: ¡SE SUPONE QUE TU ESTAS DE MI LADO!  
  
Bakura: Bueno, cuando dijiste "inutiles", yo no escuche que me excluyeras a mi de el "grupito".  
  
Marik: Esta bien, ya, te pido una disculpa.  
  
Bakura: Ay si, como si fuera asi de facil que yo te perdonara.  
  
Marik: Pues entonces que quieres. (En eso "bolita" se sale de la mochila de Marik y Bakura lo ve).  
  
Bakura: ¿Que es eso?  
  
Marik: Es mi mascota, ¿por que la pregunta?.  
  
Bakura: Mmmmm...  
  
Marik: ¡AH!....¡ ESO SI QUE NO!.  
  
Bakura: Damelo.  
  
Marik: No.  
  
Bakura: Te lo repetire amablemente.... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DAMELO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: O.k, ya no es necesario que me lo des.  
  
Marik: ¿Y eso?  
  
Bakura: Por que el solito vino a mi.  
  
Marik: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUE, COMO?!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: No se, yo no soy tu dietista =).  
  
Marik: ¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO!.  
  
Bakura: Oh, por fin, ¿no preguntaste que comias?, XP.  
  
Marik: No, ese no es el punto, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEVUELVEME A MI MASCOTA!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Bakura: ¡NO QUIERO!, de ahora en adelante....¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SERA MIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA =D.  
  
Marik: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DAMELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Bakura: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!. (En eso apachurra al pobre "Bolita" y lo mira sadicamente).  
  
Marik: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUE LE HACES!!!!!!!!!?.  
  
Bakura: Voy a llevarmelo a Japon. =).  
  
Marik: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO LO HARAS!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Bakura: No, tienes razon, es muy tierno. nn  
  
Todos: Oo.  
  
Bakura: ¿Por que me ven asi tarados?.  
  
Joey: Pensamos que tu ya no eras tu.  
  
Yugi. Si, pensamos que te habias vuelto loco...o mas bien en tu caso....¿?, ¡Ay!, ya me revolvi =P.  
  
Yami: Ya dilo, el esta loco por naturaleza, y ese gesto de ternura solo podria representar que te estas volviendo "rarito" XP.  
  
Bakura: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿A QUIEN LE ESTAS DICIENDO RARITO?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Joey: ¿Saben una cosa?.  
  
Todos: ¿que?  
  
Joey: Desde hace mas de media hora estamos con que ya nos vamos a la pista de patinaje y no hemos ido.  
  
Bakura: Tienes razon, ya vamonos.  
  
Yugi: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Tea: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YUPI, LA GENTE VERA LO LINDA QUE ESTOY EL DIA DE HOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: JAJAJA, Claro, la gente se sorprendera.  
  
---------------Y por fin en la pista de patinaje.......---------------------------  
  
Marik: Bien babosos, saquen sus patines.  
  
Yami: (Con voz sarcastica) Lo que tu ordenes jefe.  
  
Marik: ¿jefe?, mmmmm....no me agrado el sarcasmo que usaste para decirlo pero.....¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SI, ME AGRADA ELTITULO, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ME LLAMARAN ASI CUANDO ESTEMOS PRACTICANDO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Nada de eso, aqui yo soy el unico que manda, eh, idiotitas.  
  
Yami: Oye, oye, yo no te voy a hacer caso.  
  
Bakura: Señor oing...  
  
Yami: A sus ordenes jefazo.  
  
Bakura: mmmm.No me gusta eso de "Jefazo", mejor llamenme....mmmmm.....lider....si suena mejor.  
  
Yugi: O.k. ¿que hacemos primero lider Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Ovbiamente no haran lo mismo que su amigo...el taradito ese de Joey...  
  
Todos: ¿?  
  
Bakura: Miren hacia alla.  
  
Joey: (Dentro de la pista de patinaje) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AYUUUUUUDENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (sale Joey de un lado hacia otro agitando los brazos como avestruz queriendo volar XP)  
  
Todos: ¬.¬U  
  
Joey: (Pasando otra vez igual que hace unos momentos) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HELPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos:¬.¬U  
  
Joey: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BUENO ¿EN QUE IDIOMA QUIEREN QUE LES DIGA QUE NECESITO AYUUUUUUUUUUUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, (y por andar gritando a lo menso)....¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CRASSSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!! (colisiono con la pared mas cercana XD)  
  
Bakura: Ven porque se los decia.  
  
Yugi: Joey, ¿estas bien?  
  
Bakura: Otra vez esa pregunta idiota de parte tuya, esta clarisimo que el tipo no esta bien...¿verdad Joey?  
  
Yami: Y luego quien es el estupido  
  
Bakura: ¡CA-LLA-TE!.  
  
Yami: (Como recordaaannndo algo) O.k Me callo =).  
  
Joey:   
  
Tea: (Dirijiendose hacia un grupo de chavos guapos)-con voz disque "sensual" (piruja)- Hola chicos.  
  
(En eso uno de los chavos se voltea con su cafe HIRVIEEEENNNNDOOOO en la mano)-Hola, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-tan, tan, tan ,tan, (musiquita de terror)  
  
Tea: (A quien por "desgracia" le cayo el cafe en la jeta =D) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Que ridiculo, mientras uno grita de terror esta lo hace de dolor, XP, por babosa jejejejeje)  
  
Tristan: Pobres lucers, mira que encontrarse con tamaño engendro.  
  
Tea:(Con su tono idiota de siempre) ¿que decias?  
  
Tristan: Pues decia que...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Tan, tan, tan,tan.( Ahora ademas de su look "Beatle juice", tiene la cara un tanto....demacrada....bueno, eso ya era normal, pero ahora lo esta un poco mas jajajajajajajajaja)  
  
Tea: ¿De que gritas?  
  
Tristan: (tartamudeando) De-d-e-na-nada.  
  
Tea: No entiendo.  
  
Yami: (Voz sarcastica) ¡¿TU...CUANDO?  
  
Marik: (En voz baja) Cuando no.  
  
Joey: (despertando) ¡AY ME DUELE TODO!, ¿Que paso?.  
  
Yugi: Te caiste.  
  
Joey: Ah....mmmmm....la madre de Tea va venir a visitarla.  
  
Yami: Aja, si Joey.....¿QUE CRJS DIJISTE?  
  
Joey: Que la madre de Tea va venir a visitarla.  
  
Yami: Estas loco.  
  
Bakura: Debe haber sido por el golpe.  
  
Joey: Oye....siiiii, fue por el golpe...  
  
Bakura: Ven tenia razon, no hay de que preocuparse.  
  
Joey: Espera, no me dejaste terminar la frase.  
  
Bakura: ¿A que te refieres?  
  
Joey: Pues a que fue debido al golpe que me di, que recorde que esta misma mañana la madre de Tea, por algun extraño motivo llamo a mi casa para decirme que vendria a visitarla.  
  
Tristan: Eso quiere decir que....  
  
Marik: Tendremos a la culpable de que tamaño engendro se encuentre aqui.  
  
Todos: (se miran entre si y reaccionan como cuando uno aprieta el "boton de panico" en el DVD de "pollitos en fuga") ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: (Tartamudeando) Pe-pe-pero, ¿por-porque nos pa-pasa esto?  
  
Yami: Sabia que hoy no era mi dia.  
  
Tristan: Oigan...  
  
Marik: ¡Es el fin de mis dias!  
  
Joey: Vaya, el santo niño de atocha si existe, ¡Escucho mis plegarias! =).  
  
Marik: ¿Que?  
  
Joey: Nada =).  
  
Tristan: Oigan tenemos....  
  
Yugi: Si Tea es asi, ¡Imaginense como sera su madre!  
  
Yami: ¡Ay Yugi, no es necesario que nos asustes mas!.  
  
Yugi: ¿A que te refieres con eso de "asustarlos mas"?  
  
Yami:Pues mira, estamos H-O-R-R-O-R-I-Z-A-D-O-S con la simple y sencilla idea de que la ruca esa va a venir, y luego tu nos dices que nos imaginemos como debe de ser, ¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTAS LOCO!!!!, si lo hacemos es posible que...  
  
Bakura: Nos pase lo que a Tristan.  
  
Yami: ¿A Tristan? ¿Que le paso a Tristan?  
  
Bakura: Miralo con tus propios ojos.  
  
Yami: (Volteandose hacia donde se encontraba Tristan) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿TRISTAN, COLADO, IDIOTA, QUE TIENES?!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Creo que...el fue el unico que se imagino a la ruca.  
  
Joey: ¿Que creen que era lo que queria decirnos?  
  
Tristan: (Reaccionando de su trance)Lo que queria decirles es que alguien va a tener que sustituir a Tea.  
  
Bakura: ¿Como que sustituirla?  
  
Tristan: Pues si, esta bien que la vieja esa nos caiga mal, pero...¿no creen que se lleve un buen susto al ver a su "querida hijita" en ese estado?  
  
Bakura: En ese caso no hay problema, si le da un infarto, pues ya ni modo =).  
  
Yami: Estoy de acuerdo con Bakura.  
  
Joey: Yo...pues no se.  
  
Yugi: Yo creo que Tristan tiene razon, pero...¿Quien hara esa suplantacion?  
  
Tristan: En vista de que no conocemos a ninguna chava que quiera suplantar a Tea...¡Ya se! , Joey, tu hermana...  
  
Joey: Ni lo sueñes, ella me mataria si le propusiera algo asi, Tea le cae mal, y... bueno, decir solo mal es poco...en realidad, la detesta.  
  
Yami: Y bien Tristan, entonces ¿que piensas hacer?  
  
Tristan: Pues en ese caso...tendra que ser uno de nosotros.  
  
Todos se miran entre si y....  
  
Yami: Yo no lo hare, soy muy guapo para tomar una personalidad tan detestable como esa.  
  
Joey: Yo...ni pensarlo viejo, soy muy alto.  
  
Bakura: Yo tampoco, porque no se me da la gana y al que me quiera obligar lo mando al reino de las sombras.  
  
Tristan: Pues yo propuse la idea pero...estoy como Joey, soy muy alto.  
  
Yugi: A mi no me miren, soy muy pequeño =) Es la primera vez que le veo el lado bueno a mi estatura =)   
  
En eso todos se le quedan viendo a Marik.  
  
Marik: ¿Que?, ¡Yo no voy a tomar su lugar!.  
  
Yami: ¿Y porque no?, eres... perfecto para el papel.  
  
Marik: Pues no me parezco en nada a ella.  
  
Joey: Y eso que importa, no estamos buscando a nadie que se parezca a ella.  
  
Yugi: En eso Joey tiene razon.  
  
Marik: En ese caso que la suplante alguno de ustedes.  
  
Yami: Eso si que no. Bueno, entonces Marik tomara el lugar de Tea.  
  
Marik: Pero...  
  
Yami: Levanten la mano los que esten de acuerdo en que Marik suplante a Tea.  
  
En ese momento Joey, Yami, Yugi, Bakura y Tristan levantaron la mano.  
  
Bakura: Bueno Marik, sera mejor que vayamos a prepararte para...¿cuando va a venir?  
  
Tristan: Hoy por la noche.  
  
Bakura: Hoy en la noche, mmmm...veamos ¿que hora es?  
  
Joey: Son las cinco de la tarde.  
  
Bakura: Bien, vamonos ya, tenemos que dejarte "hermosa" para tu mami, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XP.  
  
Yami: Si Marik-a JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XP.  
  
Marik: Oigan, ya les dije que yo .....¡NO VOY A TOMAR SU LUGAR!  
  
Yami: Marik...  
  
Marik: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: ¡Piensa rapido! (en eso le lanza una maquina de refrescos, ¿como le hizo para levantarla?, naaadie lo sabe)   
  
Marik: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Yami: Que quede claro que yo le adverti que pensara rapido uu.  
  
Marik:   
  
Yami: Bueno, creo que asi sera mas facil llevarlo al jacal ese al que Tea llama "casa".  
  
Bakura: ¿Como cuanto tiempo crees que dure inconsiente?  
  
Yami: Supongo que una media hora.  
  
Bakura: En ese caso....  
  
-¡¡¡¡POCK!!!!- (le da un golpe en la cabeza)  
  
Bakura: Agregando eso creo que se va a estar quieto otra media hora mas.  
  
Yami: No era necesario pero....¡Suena divertido la idea de agarrarlo a putazos!.  
  
Bakura: mmmmm....¡Tienes razon!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CRACKKKK!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡ZOK!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡MOLE!!!!!!........  
  
Yami:(Deteniendose unos 15 minutos despues) Oye Bakura...  
  
Bakura:¿Que?  
  
Yami: ¿No crees que ya nos manchamos mucho con el?.  
  
Bakura: mmm....no, hagamos lo que dice una cancion de mecano =)...  
  
Yami: ¿?  
  
Bakura: Pongamosle "sombra aqui (dejandole un ojo de cotorra), sombra alla" (dejandole el otro ojo igual XD).   
  
--------Una hora despues---------  
  
Encontramos a nuestros amigos en una "tieeeeerrrrna" escena de "convivencia" en la cueva de Tea....  
  
Marik: (Amordazado)mmmmm mm mmmm....(Traduccion: Hijos de p/, ¡ah!, no bien south park el cbrn)  
  
Yami: ¿Que dijo?  
  
Joey: A pues quien sabe, la idea es que Marik, ejem...digo "Tea" esta quedando "divis, divis" XP.  
  
Marik:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡mmmmmmm mmm "mmmmmmm"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Traduccion:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Callate che "perrito"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Joey: Creo que eso fue un insulto, pero no me importa, jajajajajaja, por primera vez me siento superior =).  
  
Bakura: ¿Saben una cosa?  
  
Yami: ¿Que?  
  
Bakura: Marik puede tener su propia parodia de un programa de television =)  
  
Joey: ¿Y cual seria esa?  
  
Bakura: Su programa se llamaria..."Marik-a la bruja por accidente" en vez de "Sabrina la bruja adolescente"  
  
Yami:"Marik-a la bruja por accidente" JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XP....¡ME AGRADA EL TITULO!, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD.  
  
Joey: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD, ¡Ya escuchaste Marik-a!, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD.  
  
Marik: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MMMMMM MM MMMMM MMMMMM MMMMMM MMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Traduccion:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Ch/ng tu mdr3 p/nch3 Bakura OGT!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Tristan: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡¡¡¡¡¡"BRUJA"!!!!!, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Sabes Marik, te quedo muy bien, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA XP.  
  
En eso....  
  
Toc, toc, toc.  
  
Joey: Alguien toca la puerta.  
  
Tristan: Voy a abrir.  
  
Tristan, con una mano mas temblorosa que la de su abuela abre la puerta y....  
  
Tristan: ¡Ay!, que alivio, eres tu Kaiba, que bueno que aceptaste ayudarnos.  
  
Seto: ¡¿Ayudarlos?!, ¿Yo, a ustedes?, no, no vine por eso, sino para humillar a Marik, =) jejeje.  
  
Tristan: Ya se me hacia muy raro ¬.¬  
  
Seto: Bien, ¿Donde esta?.  
  
Tristan: Alla arriba.  
  
Seto: Esta bien, ire alla. Vamos Mokuba.  
  
Y atras de Seto una pequeña figura con un montonal de maletas caminaba....o mejor dicho avanzaba como podia XP.  
  
Mokuba: Seto, es...perame, esto...pesa...muuuuucho.  
  
Seto: Mokuba,¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no juegues a creerte una vaca?.  
  
Mokuba: ¿Vaca, cual va....ca?  
  
Seto: No creas que no escuche que dijiste "Esto pesa muuuuuucho"  
  
Mokuba: Pues....es....cierto, pesa....muuuuucho.  
  
Seto: Otra vez, mejor deja de hablar y sube mas rapido las escaleras.  
  
Mokuba: Si....claro....  
  
Y una vez arriba....  
  
Seto:(Abriendo la puerta al mas puro estilo de un policia de pelicula) ¿Donde esta Marik-a?  
  
Joey: Aqui, JAJAJA XD (señalandolo)  
  
Seto: aja,aja,AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD.....  
  
Mokuba: (Tirado en el piso y con la lengua afuera como perro) ¿Que pasa?, ¿quien se esta riendo?  
  
Yami: Kaiba XP.  
  
Mokuba: ¿Mi hermano?, ¿el amargado ese se esta riendo?, debe ser algo muy bueno.  
  
Joey: Y lo es, mira, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA XP.  
  
Mokuba se levanta y ve a Marik.  
  
Mokuba: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD, ese es Marik, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡PARECE GAY!, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Y ESPERA A VER LA CLASE DE ROPA QUE TRAIGO AQUI, JAJAJAJAJA....  
  
Cinco minutos despues....  
  
Yami: Marik jaja, luces...jajaja, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RIDICULO!!!!!!, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XP.  
  
Marik: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMM, MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Traduccion:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡P/nch3s d3sgrc/ds, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Mientras Marik veia horrorizado su nuevo atuendo ( Zapatos rojos con plataforma de teibolera, las clasicas calcetas largotas y guarras de Tea esta vez en color azul rey, minifalda color rosa y una blusa sin mangas igual de guarra que las que siempre usa, esta vez de color amarillo, y su maquillaje de loca XP), Yami, Seto,Mokuba, Joey, Tristan, Yugi y Bakura se   
  
estaban comportando muy "solidarios" con el XD...  
  
Yami: ¡Ay mi estomago, no puedo mas, JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Jamas me habia reido tanto, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XP.  
  
Seto: Yo tampoco, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA....  
  
Toc, toc, toc...  
  
Tristan: Yo abro la puerta, JAJAJAJAJA....  
  
Continuara..... 


End file.
